The Seven Shields and The Sixth Courier
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: Six/Nero was always fighting for justice and a perpetual peace for New Vegas, and succeeded at the cost of two people lives. Obsessed in saving them, he and his follow companions enter a new world, will he be able to accomplish his goal or be drag into another bloodshed yet again? Sadly...he knows one thing, War...War never changes. Courier Six x Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Azure King: HELLO~! This is the first fic that I haven't use Naruto! In all seriousness I've been addictive to Kuroinu fics with good guys saving the girls. And I am no different, but with Fallout New Vegas~!**_

 _ **I hope you all like it, please enjoy it~!**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

A young man was working robotically into a computer as he type like a madman, "01001011 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100101…" He wore a brown Reinforced Leather Armor that clung tightly to his body. His white hair with black tips were messy and dirty from sand, his pale white skin was oddity for someone in his world and lastly his blue colored eyes seem to shift colors as the screen change as well.

"Hey kid…"

The boy blinks… then turns around on his spinning chair, "Cass?" He asked rubbing his eyes to see a brown jacket over a red plaid button shirt and also saw blue jeans on a woman straw hat on top.

"What are you doing up this late? It's 2AM." She crossed her arms.

"Watching… Legionaries are scattered but the NCR are hunting them well… They need to die… all of those damn dogs." The boy said darkly as he took a deep breath. "Also running tests on my new weapons as well...go back to the Strip, Big Empty isn't your home...it's mine."

Cass sighed at this, "Look kid, you need to stop overworking yourself. You've been like this for the past few weeks."

"Can't. I killed Caesar and there's Vulpes and some of the remaining leaders left. Me and Boone can't rest...we have to kill them all." The boy said standing up before almost falling. "Ugh..."

"Okay, enough out of you," Cass said, holding onto him.

"Not… not going to sleep…" Nero said as he used his pip-boy to show her his stats, "Not… sleepy… see?" He said pointing to the machine that said 'WARNING SLEEP NEEDED!"

"Yes you are. You're going to sleep right now this very instant." Cass frowned before hoisting him up over her shoulder.

"N-o… Red… Lucy needs those Deathclaw eggs… A-And Freeside needs… doctors…" He said tiredly before slowing dozing off. "Please… let me work…" And just like that, he fell asleep.

Cass sighed before giving a small sad smile. Ever since she first met the kid, she knew he was nothing but trouble… sadly she liked him too much to ignore him.

Saddling him on her shoulder she moved to the kid's room to hear the talking appliances, "Gah… this freaks me out the most." She said never understanding why the Kid never turned off their voices. Finding his bed she lay him down gentle and tuck him in, "...We push you so hard…" She said with pained tone, "And now this is the result…" Taking her signature straw hat off, the red haired woman sighed. "I gotta call the rest here…"

LINE BREAK

"What is it now Cass?" A stern looking man wearing a tan military armor said as he glared at the red face woman, "Sniff… you been drinking?"

"It's about the kid, Boone." Cass answered.

A man with the appearance of melting and burn skin looks at the woman wearing a Mexican outfit look at the woman, "What's wrong with the nino?" He asked knowing that Cass was the only one who has been with _Nino_ since the war at Hoover Dam.

"He's been exhausted himself, almost to the point of passing out."

"So?" Boone shrugged indifferently, "He's been like that before."

"We need to do something about this!" Cass snapped.

"Uhh… question, is it your time of the month or the Kids?" A green robe wearing woman joked with a smirk.

*WHACK!*

"Oww~" The woman sighed, "Okay sheesh, no seriously what do you mean passing out?"

"Awww? Is my little Jimmy tired?" The blue giant said with a sad tone, "My grandson needs some old fashion chicken noodle soup!" She was large Nightkin with wearing a large blue overalls while wearing yellow gloves and brown boots.

"Not now Lily," Cass growled.

"I can… check his mental health." A blonde man suggested pushing his glasses up. "Not a license test, but I can see how bad it is." The doctor suggested. He wore a white lab coat with an odd red symbol on the right shoulder; he wore a dirty white shirt and brown pants. He also wore black glasses.

"You already know the prognosis, Doc," Cass sighed. "Look, the kid's been working himself non-stop for the past few weeks ever since that day."

The team went quiet as when Cass spoke of the battle…

The Battle of Hoover Dam, where Kid banded together all the factions of New Vegas to take down Caesar's Legion. Boone nearly died taking a shot that was meant for young man, Cass nearly got taken in alive to be a slave, Veronica served with the Brotherhood even things were tense between her and them, Raul almost kicked the bucket when being outnumber by Legion Scouts and Arcade was in the back treating the fallen.

But none had it worse than the Kid...he personally killed the general of the Legion and also killed nearly all of the troops in the camp. However he lost some close friends, Boone sighed as he knew that it was time to give the kid some support.

"Okay… say we do this? How can we help him?" Boone said taking a seat on the floor placing his custom sniper rifle on the ground. "That kid's gone far off the deep end. I don't know how we're gonna bring him back."

"Says the guy who wanted to die where he committed a mass killing." The green robed girl said rudely at the NCR sniper who glared at her.

"Shut it, bitch, you know what I mean!"

"Hey, hey!" The ghoul said getting between the two, "Nino, wouldn't want you two at each others throats. I swear he's more of grown-up than you two idiots!" The spanish talking man said as the two looked away from each other.

The green haired woman sighed before looking at the bed where the kid was sleeping, "So… is Six going to die or something?" Veronica asked softly.

"Cass…" The blonde man sighed deeply, "We can't help him unless he lets us… he can talk us into having a orgy before we can convince him."

"What the hell, Doc?!" Cass blushed.

"If that happens I call Cass!" Veronica raised her hand.

"...Boone?" Cass deadpanned to the sniper who smirk. "Of course…" She facepalmed.

"He has a point." Veronica said standing up, "He flirted with Doctor Arcade, convinced me to return the Brotherhood to change their views, Boone was convinced to live, Cass you stopped drowning in a bottle thanks to him, Raul is now a damn awesome bounty hunter, and Lily is… well… Lily! Rex is better dog now and now ED-E is...well Six only knows..." The punching master said, "If I wasn't a lesbian I would have shacked up with the kid!"

"Are we seriously going with the orgy idea?" Cass asked exasperated.

"It was an example!" Arcade sighed, "Cass can I see what the Six was working on?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I think maybe I can find out why he is so devoted on killing himself for this." Arcade deduced.

"Worth a shot…" Boone said, "Who's going to watch the kid?"

"We'll worry about him later. Let's see what he was working on shall we?" The Doc said.

"I dunno this is the kid who sneak past an army to kill their leader with a Minigun on his back." Boone said as he was still stun on how he did that...while having Boone also strap to his back as well.

…

…

…

"Not it!" Boone, Arcade, Lily, Raul, and Cass said as Veronica looked at them.

"Wha- But- they- ah… Aw shit drop the ball on that one." She slumped, "Fine, leave me here… alone...no one to love me… gathering dust…"

"Fine, come on!" Cass said as she pointed to the sleeping cybernetic dog, "Rex, here boy~" She said sweetly as the dog ran up to her.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Hey, there!" Cass said sweetly before giving a serious look, "Hey make sure, Six doesn't leave okay?"

"Woof!" The dog barked, raising a paw to its head as if saluting.

"Good boy, next meal is going to be Steak with extra sauce!" Cass patted the dog's head sweetly.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Rex barked excitedly, panting fast.

LINE BREAK

"Who dares enter the Think Tank-"

"Shut up!" Cass said pushing aside the mad scientist brain/screen away from her. "We're here for Six."

"You mean DOCTOR MOBIUS!?" The brain yelled dramatically as the team shrug.

"Suuuuuuure~?" Veronica said as the doctor eye screen blink,

"Oh… carry on."

"Remind me why he didn't kill them?" Boone sighed as they walked up to the giant screen.

"He's a hero." Arcade said with a slight smile as did Boone, before both frown… "Guess… we weren't much help to him huh?" The doctor said as he took a seat as Cass went to the computer to look for the files Six was using.

"Let's see what he's up to."

"What's that…? Gundam?" Veronica said with smile. "You think it's a new power fist?!" She squealed excitedly.

"No… just no…" Cass sighed.

"Look!" Boone said pointing to a picture of Nero wearing his NCR Veteran uniform with a bandage man, "...Joshua Graham...The Burn man…"

"Who?" Veronica said as the Sniper hmph, "Well~!" She said after being rudely ignored.

"Former Legion, did something and he was set on fire before being kicked off of the Legion… literally kicked off from a cliff. They say that he didn't scream or made a sound and that his widen angry eyes was the only thing visible to them." Arcade said remembering Six's books about the New Vegas Myths.

"Ouch…" Veronica winced.

"And also right here." The computer said as everyone jumped back, to see The Burn Man looking at them from a window on the computer. "Why are you people doing at my friend's home?"

"Geez, this guy's here now?" Boone asked annoyed.

"You… NCR?" The bandage man said with sad eyes. "I have no ill will against you."

"What's it to you anyway?" Boone asked.

"The young Courier is my friend," Joshua said almost giving the aura of glaring at them. "I will not allow you to harm him."

"Easy there snowflake!" Veronica waved her hands, "The kid needs help."

"What kind?"

"He hasn't been sleeping for the past few weeks and is overworking himself." Cass said.

"Ahh… he still has his demons to battle…" The man said solemnly.

"And we're trying to figure out what he's been working on."

"...Is your intention to help him?" The once loyal man of Caesar asked.

"Yes…" Boone said with a hard look at the man who was once his enemy.

After a long silence Joshua type into his own tech as a new window popped up, "When the young man entered Zion, he told me that he was searching for something. While helping me and my people, I was given this file." The man said as the window was nothing but static.

"...So he punked you?" Veronica said as Graham gave a deadpan look. "Anyone?"

"We get it…" Cass growled. "Anyways, let's see what the Kid's been working on." She said before she started typing on the keyboard.

Arcade sighed as he looked at file names, "There's like a hundred of them! It'll take months to find out what he was working on."

"We don't have to. Look." Boone said, pointing to a red-colored file that stood amongst the rest. "Click that one Cass."

"Alternate Worlds?" Raul said with a confused look.

"Is there even such a thing?" Veronica asked confused.

Arcade looked into his screen before nodding, "Well… supposedly Six found a book, saying that's they are infinite number of dimensions. But somethings are hugely different event or microscopic in history, like say Veronica is straight than being a lesbian."

"Huh… how bout that?" The girl said with a honest to god surprised look.

"Maybe Boone is loyal Legion soldier."

The man glared at the blonde doctor, "Not going to comment on that."

"So what exactly is he…" Cass said before she clicked on another file that was in this one… "Oh my god…"

"What?" Boone asked why the girl looked shocked.

"He's… he's planning to somehow transport himself to another dimension."

"What? Why would Jimmy want to move away?" Lily said.

"That's not it."

"You getting me so lost here!" Veronica moaned out.

"He's… trying to kill himself… by going into another dimension. The energy of using a device sending you there would put his body in so much stress it'll be like him being sucked into a black hole!"

"What… are… you doing… here…?"

Everyone turn to see their friend, Courier Six standing in front of them with enrage look his eyes. "Get away from my work…"

"Well shit…" Boone deadpanned.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Cass snapped.

"My… choice…" Six growled. "I have to do this…"

"You don't have to kill yourself for this!" Veronica said. "Killing yourself won't bring them back!"

"It can… just need to test it…" The teen said with weak smile.

"Okay look, I may be a mad doctor, but even _I_ know what you're doing is crazy." The doc said. "This can't and won't solve your problems."

"It can…" Six said looking to the side and slowly moving to a table. "I...need to try…"

"No! Stop doing this to yourself!" Cass said holding him. "You're making yourself more miserable!"

"...Sorry…" He said before kneeing her stomach, bringing her in closer he spoke, "but I need to save them…" he said before rushing to the table.

"The thing is there!" Arcade yelled.

"Alright kid you need to stop now!" Boone said, pointing his sniper at him.

"Or what?" Six said raising his hands, "You'll kill me? The kid who helped you kill the woman who sold your wife to the Legion? Who helped you with Bitter Springs?"

"Don't make me do this." Boone growled.

"I helped you… why won't you help me?" Six said softly with sad eyes. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. "See this? This is what I've been working on. Once I press this, I'll cease to exist here and go elsewhere."

"Kid...I owe you too much to watch you kill yourself." Boone declared.

"I'm not killing myself…"

"Veronica!" Boone said as Courier was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Sorry but this is for your own good!" Veronica said.

"Please, I need to save them!" Six screamed as he tried to move, "And I'm suppose to be on top not you!"

"Just this once!" Veronica said.

"I'll take this out of your hands." Boone said, grabbing the said device.

"Give that back!" Six shouted. "It's the only way to see them again! It's not what you think its for!"

"Sorry Nero, but the dead don't come back, and you know it." Boone said, ready to crush it with his bare hand.

"No!" Nero said as his pupil dialated and suddenly the world seemed to stopped, Implant GRX was now online.

Ten seconds…

The young man twisted his body shaking off Veronica off of his body and rushed to Boone who eyes were slowly widening as the boy punched his face.

Five seconds…

The boy dodge a bullet from the Hispanic gun-slinger and moved almost like lightning as he took the gun and swipe his legs with his foot…

Three Seconds…

The boy jumpped to the computer as he pull out a long cord to connect with the device to the Big Mountain Transportalponder, "Done…"

Zero...

"No! You fool!" The Doc shouted. "You messed with the Natural Order!"

"Look…" Six said pointing to the screen, "It's not going to kill me… but… help me to find the girls again!" He said as the screen showed the cartoon character 'Pip-Boy' and giving them a thumbs-up. "The data brings me to a new world… and I can find the twins… and bring them here." The Cartoon pulled the trigger to step into a small portal two show two girl versions of Pip-Boy. "This is it…" He said pulling the trigger to create a white swirling portal

"You idiot! You go through here and that's it! You're dead!" Boone shouted.

"It won't." Nero said, as he started walking towards the portal. "I'll be back soon."

"Nero! Don't!" Veronica shouted.

"KID!" Cass jumped to the boy as he turn.

"What-? GAH!" He screamed as he was tackled by Cass into the portal.

"CASS!" Everyone shouted.

"Wait for us!" Veronica shouted, running after them.

"Veronica, you idiot! What are you doing?!" Boone shouted. "Ah, to hell with this!" He said, before following.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Doc said, before he did the same.

"Jimmyyyyyy!"

"AY DOS MIO!" Raul yelled into into the portal

"ARF!" Rex said leaping in as well as the floating eye bot just calmly went stood in front of the portal.

" _Well… this is going to be a pain in the ass…_ " ED'E said or rather beeped, before it entered the portal

LINE BREAK

"Ughhhhhhhh… what happened?" Cass groan out.

"Blah...Did I taste Cass's Moonshine again?" Veronica moaned out.

"Hey, who's touching my ass?" The Doc asked.

"Oops sorry!" Raul said sincerely.

"Woof! Woof!" Rex barked.

"Good doggie!" Lily said sweetly as she patted the dog as ED-D flew next to her.

"I-It worked…" The young Courier said with a grin… "A new world!"

"Ughhhhh… what?" Cass groaned as she came to. "Where the hell are we?"

"Sniff… the air's clean." Six said astonished looking at his Pip-Boy, "Holy shit… no Radiation whatsoever!"

"Are you serious?" Cass asked surprised.

"My tech with the Think Tank is never wrong… a world without nuclear fallouts."

"Well fuck me runnin'," Boone scoffed in surprise.

"Wait, does that mean we don't have humans or something?" Cass suggested before giving a horrified look, "What if there's no whisky!?"

"No, my transporter was made to find a similar world…" Nero said looking at a green meadow, "Grass? Wow, I thought Vault 22 had those research to accomplish this."

Veronica smirked before unceremoniously falling on the ground, "Ahh god… so soft! I just wanna lay here and make out with Cass right now."

"Not interested," Cass sighed before giving a sad look to Six, "So… you really didn't want to die?"

"No. I just wanted to get away from the old world." Six said.

"I… I'm…" Cass said tilting her head downward, "Just...it seems you were suicidal or something."

"In a way, I was."

"Well look, before we can discuss anything further and make it a threeway, I want to go back without being a huge target." Veronica joked.

"Right...oh no…" Six said holding a broken sci-fi gun.

"What now?" Boone asked.

"It's broken." Courier showed the piece, "There's no way to return home without fixing it!"

"Hahahaha… hahaha… oy vey… you're not kidding boss?" Raul said with a wide eye look.

"Well that isn't good…" The Doc deadpanned. "Nice going…"

"Guess I need to pocket this next time." Six chuckled as he look at his Pip-boy.

"Wait… how can your Pimp-Man do that?" Veronica accused.

"Pip-Boy!" Everyone yelled out.

"Whatever! Ughhhh…" She groaned.

"To answer your question, it runs on solar energy and with my upgrades it can function perfectly. But… no maps…" Six sighed.

"Makes sense no satellites." Boone spoke out as Six head twitched to the side.

"So… we're screwed…" Cass said.

"Ssh!" Six said as his eyes shifted quickly.

"Yep, I knew it, we're screwed."

"Shut up!" Six screamed out.

Rex however whined sadly, at the fact that they're not going to get home. "Aroooo…" He howled.

"S-Sorry boy… listen…" Six said darkly. "I hear… Legions?"

"What?!" Boone angrily asked.

"I hear screaming and yodeling?" Six said raising an eyebrow. "Everyone… Plan Alpha."

Boone nodded as he switch out his sniper rifle for a Anti-Material Rifle, "Alright Armor Piercing?"

"Stick to explosive rounds." Six ordered as Arcade and Veronica were now wearing two huge Power Armors.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Rex barked.

"Don't worry boy," Six patted the dog, "You get something to chew."

"Whoo… this stinks." Veronica said looking Six, "What do you eat?!"

"I didn't eat anything."

"Why does it smell like Deathclaw droppings?!" She yelled as Arcade raised his hand.

"Sorry… was doing an experiment. Forgot to clean it..."

"Dude…" Veronica groaned out, "What… how does that equal to this smell…?"

Both Arcade and Six made a disgusted face, "You don't wanna know."

"Get ready," Boone said, readying his weapon.

"My Pip tells ten enemies in twenty feet!" Six alerted his team.

"Whoo, can't wait!" Veronica said getting her Saturnite Power Fist ready.

"Just make sure to fist _them_ Ver." Cass sighed for the girl's odd enjoyment for punching people. "Raul you got your pieces ready?"

"Si," The ghoul said twirling his guns expertly as he stood by to shoot down his enemies.

"I'll stay back with ED-D and Lily to send some covering fire." Arcade suggested as he wasn't really a fighter even with his Enclave Power Armor.

"Don't play rough dearie!" Lily said sweetly before taking out a Minigun.

"Here they come!" Boone shouted.

"Let 'em rip!" Cass yelled.

"Shoo...what the fuck?" Six stopped as did the others when they saw their enemies… they were almost the size of Super Mutants but their skin were green instead of yellow. They weren't muscle mass rather fat and chubby and they had tusks that came from their mouths.

"The hell are they?" Boone asked.

"Buu buu lookie~!" A green...thing said looking at Cass, "A red haired woman~!"

"Uhh...why the fuck is he looking at me like that!?" Cass loudly asked comically as she took a step back.

"What do we do?" Veronica asked. "I… have no clue how to deal with this."

"Identify yourselves…" Six said getting in front of Cass protectively, turning his head he smile kindly. "Don't worry, we're here."

She smirked while rolling her eyes, "Get behind _me!_ I ain't afraid to get rough."

"Buu~! Oh she's feisty!" The same green fat mass said once more as Six armed his 9mm Pistol.

"BACK OFF!" He said as he used his Terrifying Presence to make the beasts heel, to which it work as they stop eye-humping his teammate. "I won't repeat… I-den-tify… your-selves."

"Oh fine…" The green fat mass relented. "We're Orcs working for Lady Olga!"

"Orcs?" Nero echoed to himself before turning his head slightly to meet Boone's gaze who shrugged. "Alright, which faction you belong? Great Khans, Fiends, Powder Gangers, Legion?" He asked as Boone raise his eyebrow.

" _Didn't the kid say that this is a new world? Why ask that?_ " The sniper thought to himself as he saw the Orc look confused.

"Who?"

"Alright...it's safe to assume that we don't know you." The Courier said place his gun behind his back to send a secret hand gesture to his team, who all nodded.

 _Wait for the first bullet…_

"I suggest we all talk things out." The boy said moving towards them with his hand stretch outward. "I'm Courier Six, please to meet you."

The orc smiled as he grasped the hand, "Good...we're your killer!"

Before Six could replied the orc slammed his club down on his skull, almost immediately the boy fell to the floor twitching before limply laying there…

"Gah, hahahaha!" The green orc as he leered at the only visible woman. "Boys take the girl alive, kill the others."

"Ah shit…" Veronica said as if she felt pain for saying it, "You fuck up~!"

The Orc leader smiled lecherously as he smirk, "Aw, you think you can beat us?"

"Us? No...nino call dibs…" Raul said pointing to the corpse.

The orcs laughed as they believed some…

"RAHHHH!"

In that second they saw the teen standing up with savage look as blood covered the left side of his face, "You aimed at my head…" he chuckled as he slick back his hair with his own blood. "You have to that can kill someone...and by doing so, you did it out of the intention to kill me right?" He said turning his head in odd angle to show his fierce smile. "So what happens next...is what you deserve...RIGHT~!?" He said as the orc took a step back as Nero right hand glowed.

"Wait-"

*POW~!*

The rest of the green beings stood in shock as their leaders head flew into the hands of the armored woman, "Whoa...see this? This is why we shouldn't piss him off? Right?" Veronica said as she used her metal finger to move the decapitated head. "Ahh, I'm a fucking idiot and I'm dead now ahhhh~ I've been on a bad path for years...get the fuck away from me~" Veronica said kicking the head to the side with a chuckle.

"Now, you're going to my two friends mister lefty!" Nero said bring his left fist up, "And his wife, Elena...I mean Superheated Saturnite Fist!" He said now wearing a brightly and _very_ hot metal gauntlet, "Left and Superheated Saturnite Fist...meets meatbags!" He said as he punched _through_ the orc, that was closest to him, stomach with his Power Fist as the monster screamed out bloody murder as Six smirked darkly and thrusted it up. "Let's see...there!" He said as the head slowly swelled up as it bloated up and-

POP~!

Blood and brain matter was scatter across the area where Six and the orcs were in.

Veronica laughed as she yelled out in a deep voice, "Fatality!"

"Ugh, smell is way worse when cooked." Six said with a disgusted scrunched up nose.

"Wait!" The smallest (least fat) orc said raising his hands, "Y-You could join-"

Courier Six, or rather Nero at this moment, glared at the monster as he appeared in front of the monster in a less than a second, "No...you're monsters. I can tell...I can see the Evil Karma inside of your eyes...and I _exterminate_ all those who have it…" He said grasping the orc's head with his Superheated fist.

"Ahh, ahh! Please stop it!" The orc screamed as the others were too scared to help their friend.

"That's what I call begging for your life, I suggest to dedicate on praying to your god…" _Nero_ said as his left eye change color from Blue to Green. "Although...I think you're already going to hell!" He said crushing the monster's skull as the being limply stood in place. Soon the camera pans to Veronica and Cass who were twitching and cringing at the sight of Courier Six's justice.

"Ohh...shit~! Ugh why did he used the toothbrush like that?!" Cass said as veronica threw up.

"God...when did I eat pancakes?!" She cried as her head had a entire suit of orc skin was on top of her. "BLAHHHHH~!"

"Done~" Six said rubbing his hands together as he was covered head to toe in blood. "Man that felt great."

"Well it seems that enemies are easier to kill here, these guys are only using melee weapons and unharmed gloves." Boone said as he loaded a Hollow Point .308 bullet into his Custom Sniper and took a shot at a dead carcass, watching the limp explode. "Barely any armor, I can use Hollow Points with ease."

"Guess it'll be hard with such fat guts." Arcade deduced taking off his helmet, "Still orcs?"

"What's wrong?" Cass asked as she went through their pockets. "Nothing much, no caps here or there."

"Orc's were in fantasy and fictional novels that the Followers had in their book supplies." Arcade said poking at the green monster's bodies. "It might be possible...that we really are in some kind of fantasy world."

"Hah," Six chuckled, "I don't give a fuck about that...as long as there is a chance that those two have counterparts here in this world. That's all that matters, well also killing some bad guys doesn't seem bad. Right Boone?"

The man nodded with a small smile, "Damn right, you and I? We're just a couple of problem solvers." He said as they heard a groan.

Six looked down to see one Orc alive, "Damn, I ripped all your limbs off and you still lived? Thought I was tough to kill."

"Please...save me…" He squealed as Six chuckled before shaking his head.

"No...unless you have something to tell me?" He said itching to pulled out a gun to slowly torture this pigly man.

"My boss took one of the princess knights, like a mile over there!" He said tossing to one side, "So please save me!"

"Sure~" Six said as he pulled out Maria, Benny's gun, "Also...tell Benny when you get there...Ring-A-ding-ding~!"

"No-!"

BAM~!

Courier Six sighed in peace as he looked at the direction the orc gave, "Y'all wait here…"

Boone however just walk forward, "You ain't leaving us…"

Raul chuckled as he nodded, "Yeah, we know you're going to save that girl."

"Well...damn…" Six pouted as he was caught, "Alright, but it's better to have two groups. Lily, Arcade, Rex, and Cass stay behind." The teen announced, "You guys should make camp and get things ready if we can't find a city or town to sleep in."

"Sure, but don't expect much from what we have." Arcade said as he was nudge by Cass.

"Can it, so I guess the rest goes with you?" The Rose of Sharon Cassidy asked as the Courier nodded.

"Raul and Boone are my best offensive team for long-range, Veronica with her power armor is a living tank up-close, and ED-E is pretty good handling for melee enemies and gives me a better range to find enemies." Six explained as he chuckled, "We'll be back…" He said turning his back and wave them off.

 _*War...War Never Changes*_

"Oddly enough, Beatrice had a thing for ya." Six said as Raul chuckled.

"Thanks for the encouragement boss, but I think I'll deny that if and when we get back home." The ghoul smiled kindly at the young man, "Did you check your guns?

"Yes dad~" Six said in fake annoyance as he spun Maria on his index finger, "One Hundred Percent condition, it doesn't matter much since with my Jury Rigging Perk I can used my stolen- ahem liberated guns as materials for it."

Boone gave stifle chuckle, "Sometimes I think you have some kind of fetish for your weapons."

Six smirked as he flip off his first and longest partner, "You be too if you had the skills I had with these."

"So admit you have a fetish?" Veronica said with a sly smirk.

"Wait...damn walk into that one." Six said as he got into a stance, "We're here."

"Plans?" Boone asked as he took out his weapon.

"Beta, second best weapons I'll recon with ED-E." Six said as he took out Maria and Mysterious Magnum as the odd guitar tune was soon heard when it appear. "When you hear my bullets go off rush in the entrance and kill all those who leave."

"Got it." Boone said laying on the ground readying his rifle.

"Cool." Six said as he switch into his Stealth Suit as he winked to his friends, "Bye...Suit you know what to do."

" _Roger, roger~"_ A computerized voice said as Six slowly vanished.

"Why does he keep the awesome equipment?!" Veronica roared as ED-E snuggled to her shoulder to which she grab into a hug, "ED-D, you're my only friend!"

"BEEP~!" It loudly said before hovering...with Veronica still holding it.

"Wait, wait, wait~ I'm still on it, ohgodgettingairsick!"

 _*War...War Never Changes*_

"We haven't seen any monsters in a while...maybe they're wearing stealth suits too?" The suit asked the Six Courier as he chuckled, thank god that he can only hear 'her' when he turns the audio into his brain, he enjoys the voice unlike the Think Tank.

The young man quickly did when looking at his Pip-Boy, "Not even a cave scan?" He murmured in anger. "Damn, guess it was too much to hope huh?"

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it." The young man patted his shoulder to comfort his suit. Taking a left he saw a light, "Bingo…"

Slowly crouching to the entrance he then took a behind a pillar, "10mm Pistol Mod form." He whispered as his hand grasped a sun-faded, dusty and chipped pistol. Carefully looking over the pillar's edge he saw three girls, a pink haired woman possibly around his age or younger wearing a royal and pre-war outfit. The other girls caught his eye, one was plain looking woman like in the Wasteland save for the dirt and the occasional scar/blood/disfigure look. The other…

"..." His eyes widen as he tremble before shaking his head, "Ah…" His eyes narrow in sadness as he saw the girl was like her friend plain and pretty...not her...only the hair… "Tch…"

"Hehehehe!" Nero eye's became sharp as he saw… "Okay the fuck I've been taking? Cause I need to bottle it for later." He joked (kinda) as he saw a two large talking pigs.

"Hehehehe!" One of the two pigs giggled perversely, "Buu, I can't believe we got the Princess Knight Prim."

"Primm?" Nero said with a comically confused look with a thought bubble of Slimm appear in it. "Huh...didn't know they had the city here." He said to himself as his eyes change color from blue to light purple. "Okay...time for some Chinese Sneaking ops!"

Moving silently and jumping over a nearby rock to head into a corner of the large cavern, including the three girls was three orcs (lightly armored like the ones he killed earlier) in the back watching the two pig brothers, another five holding wooden staffs and maces these ones were wearing robes and leather armor that covered their whole bodies. "Okay...now how to approach this?" He looked down at his suit, "Any ideas?" He asked the talking suit knowing that it was built for stealth and hopefully assassination.

"I suggest slitting their throat when they least expect it."

"Oh nono, totally not what I was thinking of~" Nero rolled his eyes as he sighed. "All of them are bunch together, this isn't New Vegas where killing a fiend be dragging him into a room and snapping his neck won't be a big deal since they OD nearly all the time. They properly know when one is missing for too long or dead." He whispered in anger. "I don't have any silent machine guns or silent rifles either…"

"Would a silent pistol do?"

"No… I was planning on using this." Nero twirled his gun expertly as he continued, "If it was only the piggy brothers… but there's the chance of them of killing the girls. Can't have that…" He deduced as he looking into his Pip-Boy for anything, "Power Armor? No too heavy and makes too much noise, my gauntlet's are useless."

"How about putting them to sleep?" The talking suit suggested.

"I didn't carry my… wait…" Nero smiled before his light purple eye started to shine beautifully. "I got a plan…" Taking out his pistol he shoot the other FAR corner of the cave as the pigs and orcs look at the sound.

"What was that?" One of the pigs yelled.

"Probably a rat or something." The orc holding a staff suggest as the pig brother pointed to the corner.

"Go check!"

"Fine!" The orc said as he went alone as Nero quickly moved to the spot, "Tch, nothing here-" He said before Nero quickly made his hands grab the neck and snap it!

"Got to work fast!" He said as he put his Pip-Boy on the man's throat, "Come on, hurry." He said to himself.

" _Voice replicated successfully~!"_

"Okay…" Nero said touching his throat as he heard the pig demanding answers, "It's alright, I found another girl, buu, she looks tasty~" Nero said with his tongue sticking out childishly as if saying that was like taking a butt pill. "Come here! The blonde's a real cutie~"

"Blonde?!" Another said.

"My favorite!" A third shouted in excitement.

"Okay...leaving it to you." Nero said softly as his right eye turn from blue to black, cracking his neck softly he smirks, "Alright…" Taking out two katana's the Courier gave a small spin as it made sweet metallic sound. "Kuku," He chuckled as he move into the corner more, "Hurry up~" He said using the voice mod once more, "This girl has big ones for her age~"

"BUU~!" The pigs quickly cried as they rush in, only when turning into Courier's Six sights and out of theirs-

"Gotcha…"

*SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!*

In less in three seconds was the sounds of blood splashing on the ground, Six smirk dangerously as some of the blood got on his face, "Slurp~" He lick it before giving a frown, "Gah, too fatty…" The young man said before running to the previous corner that he went before holding his pistol and took shouted, "TIME TO DIE~!"

"What?!" The pigs yelled as Six jumped into the as he pulled the trigger twelve times, three bullets for each leg.

The pig cried as they fell on their backs clutching their crippled legs, "AGHHHHH~! MY LEGS!"

"Sheesh shut up, I got my legs busted the fuck up in the Big Empty like every other hour!" The Courier said as he approaches them. "Be glad I didn't kill you, Hollow Tips bullet's tend the implode the leg like *snaps~* that." He said darkly before looking at the closest one and lifted his foot. "Does it hurt?"

"No, no, nonono! Please don't-"

*CRACK!*

"GAHHHH~!" The beast cried as Nero snapped the bone and knee, by just stomping on it lightly, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Whatever." He said as looked at the three girls as his eyes return to being blue, crouching to eye level he looked at them with a calm and soothing smile. "Hey...you girls okay? They did touch you?"

"W-We're okay…" One of them mumbled.

"Good. Don't worry; those pig monsters won't hurt you anymore. I killed them all." Six assured. "Names Six, Courier Six, Messiah of the Wasteland, the list goes on from there." He joked as he pulled a Ripper, "Careful, I rather not cut sweet girls." He said as cut the ropes off, "Alright can you girl's stand?" He asked standing up with a smile. "I can carry you all, although the trip might take some days."

"Watch out!" The pinked haired girl said as she watched in horror that the boy was now in fire!

"Fu~ck…" The boy said as if someone dropped cold water into his pants, "Hold on quick ma'am, for the following scene contains course language, adult situations, and violence…" He turns as the flames finally died down, "Viewer discretion is advised!"

Leaping over the orc mage, he pull a strong metal cable as he wrapped it around its neck, "Ssh, shh… let it happen~" He said softly as the monster try desperately to take the cable sinking into's neck before Nero gave a quick tug, "Ahhh…" Giving a innocent smile he turn to see three other orcs shaking in their boots, with two of them holding the pig brothers. Pointing the ripper at them, "You… tell the other orcs what you saw…"

"..." They took a step back as they quickly move to-

"WAIT!" Nero said as if they forgot something. "Leave one orc here…" He said as the others look back in horror, "I need to do some biology so I need a volunteer."

One of the orcs holding the pigs stab a spear into the only orc who wasn't carry anyone. They left as Nero's eyes became hollow, "Sad… they left you behind."

"Wait, please I-"

Nero sighed as he started his ripper chainsaw effect, "Doo, doo, doo, ain't that kick in the head." The teen sing as he cut the leg off ignoring the screaming and blood that was streaming on his head. "Stop screaming, you're scaring the girls." He order before the orc stab his head-

"W-What?" The beast shakily said as he saw the tip only touching his head. "W-What are y-you?"

"Scream again, and I stab this into your skull." He smiled innocently.

"S-Stop." The pink haired girl said standing up. "He… doesn't need to be tortured."

"I beg to differ," Nero said as he wipe some blood off his face. "They would have...we'll...wait how old are you?" The boy asked with a curious look.

"I-I'm… I'm 18."

"Wow, older than me by a year? You look so cute and younger looking..." The Courier said as he looked back, "Look the things they had in their eyes? Believe I did you a kindness for killing these monsters." He said stabbing the Ripper once more and cut a vertical line, watching as the orc spat out blood, "Note:" He said into his device, "Orc's have a high pain tolerance and also can take my biology experiment without Med-X. Going to take organs and check for weaknesses." He said before taking a small scalpel and dug into the creature's body. "Okay...stomach, livers, heart, lungs...aw man he died." Nero said as he saw the orc stop moving. "Ugh...Note: About seven more or less, to finish their bodies. Also side note, these things aren't to be trusted, they tend to sacrifice themselves. Fiends are now kinder than them, they at least protect one another."

He turns to the young woman, "Sigh, sorry to have show you that. I rather make sure to do my studies fast as possible as later; I cause more damage later down the road." He said wiping his hands on a dirty rag. "I…" he stumbles as he lean on a wall. "What…?" He looked at his Pip-Boy quickly, "The hell? Unknown poison?" He gasped out before falling face-first into the rocks on the ground, "Gah...miss? Can you hear me?" He asked softly trying his best to hold out to let the poison flush out. "My friends are out there...let them take you...home…" But unfortunately, he passed out due to the poison overtaking him.

 _*War...War Never Changes*_

" _This is it?" Courier thought to himself seeing nothing but darkness. "Damn...Girl's...I'm so sorry that I couldn't find you here…'"_

" _Hey...don't die yet…"_

 _Courier bite down hard as he shed a tear, "Maki…"_

LINE BREAK

"Ughhhhhhh… what the… where am I?" Six groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Kid," Boone said sitting on chair reading a book, "You're awake, good. We got a little scare this time."

"Boone?" Six said sitting up with some difficulty. "Where am I?"

"You're safe for one." Cass said.

"Woof! Woof!" Rex barked.

"Rex managed to track you down as fast as he could." Veronica said.

"Ugh, wait but you guys were with me." Nero said shaking his head. "How the fuck did you need Rex for?"

"Uhh…" Veronica blushed, "ED-E took me around and I threw up and had to call Arcade to help get it over it."

"Figures…" Six groaned.

"Look, the point is, you're safe and sound. End of story." Arcade said.

"But… where are we?" Six asked.

"In some city, apparently you pulled Paladin and save a princess." Veronica smirked, "You really did, man some Brotherhood people would be angry not to be you!"

"What?" Nero said squinting his eyes, "You high?"

"Nope."

"...Arcade?" The teen asked to make sure.

"She's sober, and you should… crap she's here." Arcade said as the whole group heard two voices.

"Prim! Why did you have to bring that man over here!?"

"Why not? He saved our lives didn't he?"

"We don't know who he is or where he came from!"

"He could be trying to trick us, I want him gone and away from you!"

"Alicia, it's my choice! I-I at least owe him that much."

"...Sisters?" Nero asked Cass who smirked.

"Cousins, probably kissing-cousins, who been like sisters." Cass smirked at the red face from Six. "Really? That makes you blush? I thought you fuck Red Lucy to a quivering mess?"

"I...well...it was my first time…" Nero blushed before getting a roll of newspaper and smack Cass head. "And don't dig into my private life!"

"Calm down boss." Raul said making the boy lean into his pillow. "Don't know if the all the poison is out yet."

"What?"

"Yeah, that poison got a _good_ number on ya." Arcade said. "Might take a week or two before you're fully detoxed."

"That reminds me… the Pip-Boy said it was… Unknown… any ideas?" Six asked as the group look at each other with a look that meant they know...but… "What is it?"

"They said it was...magical poison.." Arcade said. "Though it might take a while."

…

…

…

"Arcade are you high?" Six said with a worried look, "Take some fixer, jet, and buffout to get rid of the high."

"No, seriously they said it was a magic curse." Boone added his two cents as Six blink in surprised.

"Holy hell… magic? Where's the science?!" He started until the door open two show two women.

Nero eyes look at the girl he saved, she had long pink hair long hair that reach her rear-end, she wore a elegant white choker, and golden pendent around her neck as well. She wore a slim and beautiful white dress that covered her breasts, barely, that had a long skirt. However what made Nero/Six raise _their_ eyebrows was her stomach and crotch expose to the world with only a small pink pair of panties. She also wore white leggings and red classy shoes with a glossy shine to it. And top of her head was a golden tiara.

The girl next to her, who was trying to burn Nero with her eyes given her glare, was also an amazing beauty. She was a blonde girl who was a bit older or same age as him, she had two perfect symmetrical bangs framing her face and the length of her hair reached her rear-end like Prim. She wore white sparkling armor for her shoulders, arms and legs, and that was the only thing that Nero could tell that is full of clothing…as her hips had thin blue and white battle skirt with light armor around it, and her breasts, like Prim's, were barely hidden with two blue armor-things were covering them, she had tasteful red handkerchief on her collar.. On her left hip was a white sword with a golden handle.

"Uh… hello…" Prim said timidly. "I see you're awake."

"Huh? Oh… hi." Nero blinked.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been through worse." Six sighed.

"I...see...uh the magic has been cut off, but their will be...moments it will came to you." She said as Cass glared at her.

"What is that suppose to mean kid?"

"Yes?" Nero said as Cass smack his head. "Oww~"

"Not you, her!"

"Uh… well…" Prim trailed off.

"Out with it!"

"Watch it!" The blonde girl said standing in front of the red haired woman.

"Or what...b-i-t-c-h?" Cass slowly said reading to brawl with the younger girl.

"Cass." Nero said softly as he felt tired, "Please not now…"

"Got it…" The woman sighed before flicking off the woman. "Please explain."

"He might have some episodes like remembering something from his past, I don't know if it will be during battle." Primm said as Nero shrugged.

"Hey you're safe, my friends are safe...that's all I can ask." He said softly closing his eyes. "Ahh...it feels like months since I closed my eyes."

"We'll be out of your hair when the kid sleeps more." Arcade assure the girls.

"Very well…" Alicia bowed before leaving.

"Wait...Sir...Six?" Primm started as the boy nodded.

"Just Six, Courier, Courier Six, Sixth Courier, or N-...just those three names." Six sighed deeply. "What is it miss?"

"Um… thank you… for saving me…" She said meekly.

"It's fine… I, a disgusting excuse of human being, is happy to save you." Nero said as his team look sad at his words to describe himself. "It's not like I'm worth much, hell no one will cry if I die~" He said happily.

"I… see." Prim blinked, before bowing. "Well, again thank you. I'll excuse myself now." she said, before leaving herself. But stop as she turns around, "No… I… I need to ask you something… do you have a home?"

"Home?" Nero said with a far-off look, "Heh… hehehe… no… I burned that bridge so long ago…" He said bitterly as Boone looked down. "Why do you ask?"

"I… I wish for you to be my bodyguard!"

…

…

…

…

…

Nothing in that moment has ever be so quiet in Nero's lifetime.

"Excuse me?" Nero asked.

"Prim!?" Alicia said horrified at the request, "He's admits he is worthless, why would you-?"

"Is that a no?" The young girl said with a sad frown.

"Aw man, if the legion saw that look they cave instantly!" Veronica said nearly drooling at the Prim's cuteness.

"Why do you want me?" Nero said now sitting up again, "In case the bloodfest didn't sink into your head… I'm a highly-functioning sociopath."

"I still say psychopath." Arcade and Raul chuckled.

*BONK! BONK!*

"OW!" They shouted in pain when Six hit their heads with roll-up newspaper.

"Sociopath… got it?" Nero growled.

"Got it~" They whined as Nero looked at Prim.

"So...your reason?" The Courier asked once more. "Why hire a monster like me?"

"I know you're a good man, you...you kill so no one else has too." She said stunning Nero and the rest.

"How… did you…?" He asked with a shaking tone.

"Please, I know you can do more good here and you don't have to be a monster to do it."

"I…" Nero trailed off. "I don't know if you can trust me to do this."

"I trust you completely." Primm assured. "I know that much when you saved me from those orcs."

"Kid, you can't possibly be thinking about taking her offer, are you?" Boone asked.

"Arcade, did you fix the… thing…?" Nero asked as the man shook his head.

"No, I need another few months, the frame and trigger are fine, but I need the power which is like two Mini-Nukes to power for _one_ trip. My suit can produce it, but-"

"Takes months for it to load up…" Nero concluded. "Guys… we need a home,"

They all nodded as Nero look at Prim, "Ma'am, let me get off first." He said standing up to the floor but walked to the girl and kneeled, "I...would be honored to be your bodyguard. I, Courier Six of the Mojave Desert, swear that no one will touch you or your allies. I shall fight and end a war with my best abilities and as swiftly as possible for you… and only you."

Primm smiled brightly at that. "Thank you so much!" She said happily before pouncing him with a hug.

"OOFT!"

"Lucky bastard~!" Veronica cried out.

"Okay...please get off me." Nero smiled with a pain in his tone.

"S-Sorry." She bowed as the boy chuckled, "We'll go over the terms and payment when you feel better." She walked away from him to her cousin Alicia, who glared at Nero before following the pink haired girl to exit the room.

"Sure…" Nero said watching her leave and Alicia leave the room...and immediately blushed, "WHAT FUCK WERE THEY WEARING~" He whispered loudly.

"Don't ask, apparently that's their armor, something magically or something." Boone said as he sighed, "So...it's only temporarily?"

"I swear, it's like the Legion is here." Nero joked as the rest did.

However Nero looked at the window in his room… ' _I will find you girls...I swear it...wait for me…_ '

Sadly...for Nero...soon he will be in a War...since…

War… War Never Changes…

CHAPTER END

 _ **AK: I hope you all enjoy it, most of the best Fallout fics usually have the Courier/Lone Wonderer be by them lonesome. So the companions are also in it for plot and laughs haha, so please enjoy and send me reviews if you have questions and feedback please! Also if I miss something that is the norm for Fallout fics let me know so I can add them chapter, please!**_

 _ **Also here's Six/Nero's stats**_

 _ **SPECIAL**_

 _ **Strength: 6**_

 _ **Perception: 6**_

 _ **Endurance: 5**_

 _ **Charisma: 7**_

 _ **Intelligence: 7**_

 _ **Agility: 5**_

 _ **Luck: 7**_

 _ **Guns: 70**_

 _ **Energy Weapons: 80**_

 _ **Explosives: 30**_

 _ **Melee Weapons: 50**_

 _ **Unarmed:75**_

 _ **Medicine: 60**_

 _ **Lockpick: 75**_

 _ **Repair: 90**_

 _ **Science: 70**_

 _ **Sneak: 50**_

 _ **Survival: 80**_

 _ **Barter: 50**_

 _ **Speech: 80**_

 _ **I'll add the perks another time, but this is Nero/Courier Six stats for far, until next time and enjoy the stories!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Azure King: Hello all~ I hope you will enjoy the next chapter of this fic, as much as I have writing it!**_

 _ **This a chapter to learn more about Six before the canon starts.**_

 _ **CHAPTER START!**_

Prim smiled to herself as she had a tray of food for Sir Six, while the maids helped she was happy to make the pancakes at least. "I hope Sir Six can eat the food." She prayed knowing that the younger teen was...not from around here.

"Sir Six?" She asked finally reaching his room, "Do you need food? I have acquired some from the kitchen in case you were still weak from the poison." The Princess declared but frown slightly with no response. "Is he still asleep?"

"Alright now...push it in." Cass said softly.

"Eh?" The girl gasped out softly.

"I'm trying, but it isn't something loose or easy." Six's voice was heard next before giggling female voice was heard right after.

"Thank you~" Veronica beamed at the praise.

CLANK~!

"P-Please don't say such things in… what are you doing?" Prim question nearly slamming the door when entering the room as she looked at Cass and Veronica pushing two metal gauntlets into Nero's arms.

"What?" Cass asked.

"O-Oh, I thought you were…" Prim blushed.

"Ehehe~ well aren't _you_ a naughty girl?" Veronica giggled perversely.

"What? What are you talking about?" Six asked.

"Nothing~?" Veronica said as Nero and Cass had 'mmh-hmm' looks.

"Sorry, miss, I was putting on some of my old Power Armor. I think I grew a bit, so I have to refit it." Nero sighed, "Damn, after it'll take days if not weeks for that to happen."

"I see." Prim frowned. "If you don't mind, there are some blacksmiths in town who could help with your measurements."

"It's not like real armor, it's technology." He explained only to get a confused look from her. "It's advanced knowledge from the west." He sighed.

"I see, your version of Magic?" Prim said as the three looked at each other deadpan style.

"Yes… yes it is…" They said in a monotone voice, as Prim looked around.

"Where are your other companions?"

"They're out and about, looking around town." Cass waved off.

"Boone likes to find sniper positions for later use, Raul went to look at some shops that can sell the stuff for me and him to make our ammunition, Rex, ED-E and Lily went to get some air, Arcade is looking into the country's past and other stuff for me." Nero explained as he took of the tight armor and wore Benny's suit. "Ugh I hate the guy, but love his taste." he said winking at the mirror, "Oh behave~!" He said to himself.

"Is… he okay?" Prim blinked.

"Don't worry about him, he's just… being himself." Cass sweat dropped.

"The kid never takes things seriously unless it's killing or fighting and even then that's worse than this." Veronica smirked taking on Nero's bed.

Prim paled slight at the memory of Nero causally cutting up the body of an orc, "I...know…"

"Still-" Cass said smiling as she saw Nero putting on a pre-war hat, "It makes me happy to see him smiling once more."

"Hm?" Prim got out.

"Usually, he's so depressed and sleep-deprived. But now…" Cass said, looking at Nero, "He's started to change a little bit."

"Let's say… if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here." Veronica smiled earnestly. "So we wanted to help, although we thought at the time he was going to kill himself."

"I can't really see it…" Prim said seeing the young man making a kissing face to the mirror so… sad and tired.

"The Wasteland has ways of kicking even the hardest down to rock bottom." Cass said as she looked at the girl, "Hey… sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I was just worry about the kid."

"I-It's fine, don't worry about it." She waved her hands frantically, "I'm just glad everything worked out."

"Well for now." Cass said, "We will return home, but we'll do our best to protect ya in the meantime." The woman looked back with a smile.

"Right. Well, I'll just excuse myself." Prim said, before putting the tray of food down on the night stand and bowing before leaving.

"Actually…" Nero stopped his childish behavior and looked at his charge, "I wish that you have someone show us the area. I rather not fight in an place I know nothing about."

"Eh? A-Are you sure?" Prim said.

"I don't see why not?" Nero shrugged. "Just send someone and that's it."

"I will do it." Prim said as Nero looked shocked.

"Aren't you the leader or something? I mean should you be wasting time with us?" Six asked knowing that the NCR Generals and higher-ups usually are stuck behind desks.

"You saved my life. Isn't that reason enough?" Prim asked.

"Well…" Nero started but decided to withhold the information, if he wasn't there she would be a sex slave until she died. Saving her life isn't accurate, but hey it was her choice, "Alright, fine." He said acting like he didn't care. "Let's go,"

LINE BREAK

The group of four walked out of castle as the boy smiled, "It amazes still that there's no Fallout." Nero/Six said in peace.

"Fallout?" Prim asked confused.

"Back where I'm from, my home was destroyed by… uh, a very huge magical explosion. One that can destroy cities for hundreds of miles around."

"Oh my." Prim gasped at the power.

"Not only that it poisons for hundreds of years, food, water, people, even insects and animals. It can't go away." Nero said remembering the reasons of why the Wasteland was horrible. "Eating or drinking was almost a death sentence…"

"That's… that's horrible." Prim said saddened. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's fine, actually, the water problem was fix a few years ago." Nero said with a smile, "A guy know as the Lone Wanderer was able to nearly fix the whole water situation. The BoS, I mean, the Brotherhood of Steel distributed the water all around and also purify the lakes in New Vegas."

"I… see." Prim said. "And your food?"

"That one we were still working on." Six sighed. "We only had canned bread and military rations just to keep us alive."

"Thankfully the NCR sharecroppers were able to use the Pure water to produce non-irradiated crops. Sadly only NCR troops and citizens can have, like Freeside they don't like NCR so at first they had nothing, after talking to The King and using my one free wish, they are working together… begrudgingly." Nero admits, as he showed the young woman his Pip-Boy showing the geiger counter. "See that little needle?" He gestured to the needle meeting half way to the 0 and the red zone.

"Yes, what about it?" Prim asked.

"That's the Radiation I have inside of me." Nero explained, "Hit 1000 Rads and game over." The boy moves his hand to make swiping motion, "Dead."

"Oh my…" Prim gasped. "Can't you… lower your… Radiation, somehow?"

"I can." Nero nodded, "But I'd rather not." The Courier smiled rather big for such grim news. "I heal faster when I have Rads going through me."

"But-"

"Look I get it, the Radiation might kill me, but it's also helping me in a way. When you're in my shoes, it's better to be weaken slightly and recover than to be a full power and die slowly." He explained, "Better to live if it means losing a few points of unnecessary power."

"…" Prim could only remain silent. What could she really say after that?

"Well, enough about me, continue on with the tour will ya?"

"R-Right!" Prim nodded as she gesture the city, "This is one of the capitals of Eostia, my sister and I run it together. She works with military and I go to the meetings with diplomats."

Cass smiled at the infomation, "Ah, we'll be good friends." She patted the young girl's back.

"Ehehe…" Prim laughed sheepishly. "So, where else do you like to see?"

*GURGLE!*

The three Wastelanders chuckled, "Our hungry levels hit level one." Nero chuckled as he look at Prim, "Anywhere we can get some free grub? I rather not steal from the city I'll live in for the time being."

"Oh, I know a good place. Follow me." Prim said, before walking off.

"Wait Kid...you're going to steal food are you?" Cass asked Nero smiled.

"I'll try to keep my promises, but remember this place might take Caps." Nero said flipping a Nuka-Cola bottle cap. "So I might have snatch a few for later."

LINE BREAK

"Oh… my… god…" Cass gawked as they arrived to see a very huge restaurant buffet, full of rows and rows of food.

"Can I just dive in now?" Veronica begged.

"Mmh…" Nero looked at the patrons, and frowned, "Can't lift with these many eyes…" He sighed. He noticed Prim talking to a female worker who bowed as she came to the group.

"Today's meal is free." The young pink-haired girl announced.

"Wha-?" Nero gasped as he was taken back from the news. "Seriously? You don't have to pay..."

Prim giggled as she gesture the woman to come, "She would like to talk to you."

"Uh… okay?" Nero said unsurely as the said woman approached him.

"You… are Sir Six right? Prim's new bodyguard?" The woman asked as the boy nodded.

"Yeah, though not at the moment since we haven't done the paperwork I guess. Why?" Six asked as the woman bowed to him.

"You saved my two daughters from those awful orcs, I wish to thank you!" The woman said looking with tears of joy flowing down on her cheeks.

…

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Nero asked in complete shock.

"The guards that Prim had with her, were my sweet little girls. You save them from being violated by those monsters. So you are free to eat here anytime as much as you want!" She said shaking his hands with her own, "Everyday for the rest of your life even!"

"Ah… ah… Thank you…" Nero said as he pointed to his friends, "If it's alright might you extend that my companions too?"

"Oh but of course." She smiled angelically.

"SWEET!" Veronica said tearing her teeth into a steak!

"Damn!" The woman and Nero said in slight horror from the way she ate.

Nero then looked to Prim. "You didn't tell me those girls were her mother."

"Well, you were… uhh preoccupy with other things."

…

…

…

"Fair enough!" Nero said as he looked at the food, "Wow… I haven't eaten a properly meal in well… years." He said stunning the princess, the woman, and now the two daughters who just entered the room.

"What did you say?" The woman asked to make sure he wasn't kidding.

"Years… in the wasteland the only time you ever had full meals were when you were a kid… and that's the lucky ones. I remember two kids eating _raw_ rat meat in the city once." He explained, "I ate raw meat, fruits, veggies, and mostly junk food when I found them."

"I… see… well, you'll have full proper meals from now on. So… eat to your heart's content." She said.

"YAHOO~!" Veronica cheered, about to jump and dive in.

"Veronica, no!" Cass shouted.

"GOT HER!" Nero said tackling in mid-air to the floor. "Come Ver, it ain't like in the wasteland, show some class."

"Fine." She said taking off her hood, and took a seat, "I'll take a Braham burger with extra agave sauce and not add too much ice to my Nuka-cola."

"Wiseass." Nero chuckled as Cass look at the owner.

"So… got any Whisky?" She asked and preyed for the drink she loved.

"Ah yes, we do."

"Give a whole lot!"

Nero chuckled softly and awkwardly as his two female allies stuffed themselves silly at the table, "Ehehehe…" He smiled as eyes seem to drift almost like he was looking at something from afar… he could almost see two girls sitting next to Veronica and Cass bickering and joking with the two older women. Watching them eating and enjoy the food as if there…

"Ah…"

Prim turn to Nero who seem now… hurt… his smile was now full of sadness and regret, "Sir Six?"

He didn't respond, he just stood there with that same melancholy smile, as he pull on his red scarf over his mouth.

"Hello~? Earth to Sir Six." Prim said, but still ignored her. "SIR SIX!"

"FUCK!" He said throwing a fist, but thankfully missed the young woman's head. "Shit, don't do that!" He said harshly recoiling his fist back with a dark look, "I could've killed you!" The teen yelled as Veronica and Cass stop their antics to look at their leader. However...he noticed the looks he was getting and blushed, "Eh…"

"Hey kid, what the hell are you doing?" Cass asked.

"Sorry, flight or fight instincts, got my head in the clouds and Miss Prim shock me out of it." He said with a heavy sigh before looking at young woman, scratching the back of his head Six spoke, "Forgive me…"

"I-It's fine." Prim stuttered. "I-I should be the one apologizing. You were… distracted."

"Huh? The kid? Distracted?" Veronica echoed the words almost like she was trying to understand a new langauge, "...Him?"

"Yes…" She nodded. "He was… looking at you four, a bit longer than usual."

Nero blushed as he shook his head, "Was not~" He pouted looking away from Prim.

"Y-You were…"

"Am not~!"

"Are too!"

"Am not~!"

"Are too!"

"Hahaha~" Veronica laughed as the two stop to look at her, "I haven't seen that since Maki-"

"Stop." Nero's voice echoed as his eyes turn dark and narrowed at the Scribe. "Don't bring that name up…" He order darkly as he took a seat to savagely bite a piece of chicken.

"R-Right…" Veronica muttered. "S-Sorry…"

"Hm?" Prim blinked.

"It's nothing." Nero waved off, before drinking some water. "That's it, all I needed to eat."

"Eh?" Prim said witnessing Nero barely eaten his meal.

"Sir you don't have to hold back," The owner said as Nero smiled.

"Unlike my companions, I don't as much, Couriers has to eat fast and light." Nero said cracking his head.

"I see." The owner said.

"Still… that was the most amazing food I had in my life!" Six said grinning widely showing his pearly white teeth. "Thanks uhh… what was your name again?"

"Just call me Natalie." The owner said sweetly as the boy nodded before looking coldly at his teammates.

"Move on."

The two girls sigh as they were in the doghouse, "Damn… we're in for it now."

"Shit… I hate it when we go to the doghouse…" Veronica pouted.

LINE BREAK

"So...where's the hell is Boone?" Cass said looking around the tall buildings.

"You think he's still scoping?" Veronica wondered.

"He should be done by now." Nero frowned, "Checking the Pip-Boy… odd, he's in the building in front of us."

Prim, Cass, Veronica, and Nero looked up to see a bar, "Why would he-?"

"GAH~!"

No sooner Nero grab Prim and rolled to the ground as the two other girls were hit by a unconscious man, "Whoa, who the fuck beat him up?" Nero chuckled as he still held Prim in his arms.

"Gahhhhhhh… fuck me…" Boone groaned as he was slowly coming to. "Huh? Oh hey kid."

"Feeling okay there, old chap?" Nero smirked in amusement.

"Oh bite me." Boone spat.

"Mind explaining what happen?" The leader said as Prim blushed harder as he placed her on his shoulder. "Should I plan on making a complicated murder game with that guy's children and kill him off in the meanwhile?" He said with his pupils gain a swirling effect to show a bit of craziness.

"Alright, alright, lay off will ya?" Boone sighed in defeat. "I just got in a bar fight nothin' more."

"Been through a ton of those." Cass kicking the man off her body.

"And last I checked, you _always_ win your bar fights." Veronica said. "So what happened?"

"Some brat kick the hell out of me." Boone said as he crack his jaw, "Round 2."

"Ha! You got beat by a kid? Wish I could've seen that." Nero laughed.

"...How about you go in?" Boone suggested the boy smirked.

"Fine, I'll just go and-" Nero said as he entered the building.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The teen was then send flying out as he hit Veronica, "Someonestupidgotinmyway!" He yelled out as Veronica looked on in shock.

"What- blehhhh!" The hand-to-hand expert spat out when Nero knocking into her stomach.

"What the hell?!" Nero said angry putting out two Power Fist, Super Heated Saturnite and Saturnite. "Get back here you midget!" He yelled as he charged in.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RAHHHHH~!" Nero screamed as he charge in once more.

"How long is this going to last miss?" Prim asked as Nero was sent flying again and went in once more.

"Just let him get tired out." Cass stated as she saw her leader flying yet again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Cass waved off.

LINE BREAK

"GAHHHH~!" Nero screamed out now wearing his Power Armor flying out even harder this time.

"He's quite stubborn." Prim said surprised that her bodyguard was doing this for the last hour.

"Yu~p." Veronica said, eating some popcorn. "It's actually quite entertaining to watch."

"Hey, give me some." Boone said, grabbing himself a handful of popcorn.

"SONOFABITCH,IGOTYOUNOW~!" Nero said now holding two mini-guns...only for Boone and Cass to hold him down.

"Okay, deep breathes, deep breathes!" Cass said chuckling at her leader cool head was finally broken by a kid.

"No need to commit murder." Boone sighed as he took the ammunition box.

"LET ME GO! THAT MOTHERFUCKER IS DEAD!"

"Oh man he's steaming." Veronica said as she noticed loud footsteps, "Looks like he might get his chance afterall."

The group watched as they shook as each step quake the world, suddenly the saloon's doors swung open to show…

"..."

…

…

…

"B...B...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Veronica screamed/laughed as she saw the girl who took out a NCR veteran soldier and The Messiah of the Wasteland.

"My… god…" Cass said shocked.

"BOONE AND SIX GOT THEIR ASSES KICKED BY A GIRL! HELL SHE'S BARELY FIVE~!" Veronica laughed hysterically, falling on her butt, while rolling on the ground, even shedding tears of joy.

"SHUT UP! I'M KILLING THIS BITCH!"

"But she's five years old!" Cass argued stifling her giggling.

"I DON'T CARE!"

"Kid, just stop…" Boone groaned. "Even _I_ should know when I'm beat."

The group looked at the girl that defeated the two males, she was around the age of the kids at the Boomer's in New Vegas, around 5-10, although Cass eyes widened when she notice the clothing…

"Why the living hell are you naked!?"

The red haired woman said pointing the girl's lack of clothing, she only had a green cloak around her shoulders, leaving her body totally bare to the world leaving her breasts and maidenhood covered with some kind of padding. She also wore white leggings and brown leather boots, to top it off she wore a comically big hat green hat with two puffballs on the ends connected to strings. Her hair amber orange hair was done in a short drill style.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S EVEN FUNNIER!" Veronica laughed.

"Veronica… you're really pissing me off now…!" Six snarled. "Alright no more holding back!"

The girl smiled savagely as she somehow brought out an ax, "Round 9999!" She said as Nero smirked.

"You call that an ax?" He said as he tapped his Pip-Boy and lazily moved his hand forward as his purple energy flowing ax appeared, "That's a knife...I mean Ax!" Six countered before Prim moved between them. "Ma'am?"

"Stop doing this!" Prim spread her arms out.

"What's she to you?" Nero asked.

"She's a fellow ally, that's Luu-Luu of the Halflings!" Prim said gesturing to the young girl who waving cutely at them.

"Halflings?" Cass asked.

"She makes the weapons and war machines for our kingdoms." Prim explained as Luu-Luu scratched the back of her with a small blush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up, lady. You're saying I got my ass handed to some five-year old genius that makes weapons of mass destruction?" Boone asked incredulously.

"Technically she only looks young, halflings are short in stature and also live long lives. So she's probably around twenty or in her young teens in human years." Prim announced.

…

…

…

…

*CLICK*

"Ugh, I can't deal with this." The man sighed deeply.

"War Machines?" Nero said looking at the 'genius' with calculating eyes. "What kind?"

"Nero…" Cass frowned.

"Sorry, so midget, why are you here?" The boy asked as the girl pouted.

"Aww no rematch?"

"I'm sorry Luu-Luu, but why are you here? I never got a message from you or Alicia mentioning that another Princess Knight would be here." Prim said.

"Well~" She trailed off.

"Wait a Princess what now-?" Veronica asked now confused.

"Oh right," Prim blushed realizing she never fully explained her position. "I never told you. She's a Princess Knight, like myself."

"Princess Knight?" Everyone asked.

"It's a title, that I and Prim carry. We hold power and rank from these titles." Luu-Luu said with a large grin, "It means we're the Queen's of these lands."

"Hmph." Nero smirked as he looked away. "Titles don't mean much, bullets kill anyone without failure."

"Um…"

"Believe me when I say this. Titles and reputation, it doesn't mean shit once you're dead. Caesar knew this, he called himself the son of the god, Aries. Then it was House who called himself immortal, lastly the man known as the Butcher… Legate Lenuis..." Nero said as he felt…

…

…

…

…

 _XXXXX_

 _FLASHBACK_

 _XXXXX_

 _I was running while loading another magazine into my modified 12.7 submachine gun, and quickly shot them at a golden armor man chasing me. "Tch," I growled as he used his Sword of the East to block most of them and those that hit him weren't close to slowing him down._

 _Dropping Landmines, Plasma Mines, Bottlecap mines, and other explosives I found in my time were exploding like shooting Bloatfly in barrel. But he still chased after me, "Dammit!" I growled when turning back and arming myself with the Fist of the North Rawl, "DIE!"_

 _Thank god my weapon is made from that Deathclaw, since I felt my whole arm snapping at the power from stopping the attack! "Ugh…" I grunted out as the man chuckled._

" _I see you haven't lost your skills Traitor," The man laughed at me almost in mix amount of respect, love, and annoyance. "But you have sealed your fate when fighting me!" The Butcher of the Legion said pressing harder as my gauntlet was started to break apart._

" _Gh… at least I'm doing this for the right reasons asshole!"_

" _You say, that peace is created through dialogue, but you kill those you deem unworthy like us!" The man said forcing the blade more as it started cutting my skin, damn this hurts. "You are more like us than you want to admit!" He growled before using both hands and…_

 _SHING~!_

" _GAHHHHHHHH~!" I screamed into the air as my whole arm was cut off while blood spilled the dry sandy ground soaking it as it was the most heavenly liquid to have._

 _The man stood in front of me, who was openly crying at the lost appendage and at the pain. Slowly taking off his helmet, I saw a sadden face towards me._

" _You made me do this, Traitor! It was for your own good!"_

 _I sat there in pain sniffling at him causing the man to stop...in mid-swing._

" _..." He glared at me…_

" _SUCKER~!" I screamed out with my face distorted with madness and glee as I used my RGX Implant and snuck behind him started to choke him with my remaining arm!_

" _You… son… of a…" he said although...there was pride in his tone._

" _Sorry…" I chuckled as he slowly started to accept his fate, I got him in right position and he won't be able to shake me off now even if their was someone here. "Hey… tell the old man… sorry." I said sincerely for once in life._

" _Hah… a… your… father… would… be… prou… d." He softly said as his head limply fell down. Letting him go and tracking back, I pulled out Maki's sickle and spoke, "Caeser… dead. Legate… dead… you're next you son of a bitch…" I swore when bringing the sharp assassin's weapon down and beheaded the man in case he was alive._

 _Standing there, I killed a son of God, the Devil of the Legion… next is that monster…_

 _No matter who call themselves… I will win… I will WIN…for the perpetual peace I want for this world..._

 _I…_

 _WILL…_

 _WIN!_

 _XXXXX_

 _FLASHBACK END_

 _XXXXX_

Nero eyes slowly focus as he saw… right… he was… the teen closed then opened his eyes to see Prim slightly shaking at him, "Hey… what's wrong?"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry… just thinking…" Nero said melancholically.

"Are you sure?" Prim asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Kid… you… alright?" Boone asked shocking Nero to see he was unsettled, and that meant a lot from this man.

"Yeah why?"

"You…"

The young halfling spoke looking very interested, "You spent five minutes on how you were trying to kill some guy named Legate."

"Huh?!" Nero looked at the halfling surprised. "How did you-"

Cass looked at the kid before pulling out an odd device, it was a holotape player, "' _No matter who call themselves… I will win… I will WIN…for the perpetual peace I want for this world…'"_

"I…" Nero eyes widen at the voice speaking, those were the same words he thought after killing the Legion General. "How did you do that?"

"You were speaking out loud like the brat said… I thought it was more like you were… reliving the memory." The former trader said as she pocket the device.

"W-Was I?" Nero got out, before shaking his head. "Sorry… guess I…" He trailed off.

"Sir Six…" Prim frowned sadly. "If it's too painful, you don't have to tell us."

"It's fine…" He said grasping his arm, the one that Legate cut off. "Don't know why I remember that… but still… I won… I beat three bastards at their own games. Killed them slowly and with a smile on my face." The Courier explained as he chuckled softly, "Still NCR and other fractions were at each other's throats. So I couldn't rest… not yet," He trailed off looking at his appendage. "It was miracle that Auto-Doc in the Big Empty reattached this to me time. Otherwise I might have to put in a metal arm."

Prim was startled at the fact the teen was so… open and causally with killing yet at the same time wanted peace, "Sir Six…? Might I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"You said that you wanted a perpetual peace…" She started as the boy nodded, "Why do you have to kill so much? Why sacrifice so many just to attain peace? Why start a war to end all war?"

Nero looked shock before- "Pfft… hmhmhmh… hehehehehe… hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

The young boy started laugh crazily almost to the point that he looked deranged, "O-Oh, man that's a funny question. Good one Prim..." He smiled as his chuckles petter out. "Damn, ahhh… oh Holy shit you're serious." He said stunned at the serious look from the girl.

*WHACK!*

"OW!"

"Learn how to be tactful, asshat." Cass said, after smacking him upside the head.

"Fuck that hurt~" Nero hissed out as Cass was about to do another before Nero put his hands up. "Okay, I'll tell her." After rubbing the injury he looked at his contractor, "Prim, what do you think can end wars?"

"Well… I always try to speak out to those who would want to instigate and continue war." She said. "I'm not sure how your world has seen so many deaths, but for mine… words cannot describe what I see. I want to end things peacefully through understanding."

"So you chose the path of diplomat, I used to be like that too… but for the sake of this conversation… say you can't reason with the person. Say that person wants… to make country of sex slaves or something." Nero said darkly.

"T-That's…!" Prim covered her mouth.

"Or maybe a...a country of killers, there better?" Nero said as he was little worry for scaring the girl.

"I- That's-"

"Fucked up, ain't it? But again, let's say you can't convince them… what do you do?"

"I…" Prim trailed off.

"Death…" Nero said softly as the whole area seemed to be slient at his only word. "You die… or he dies… simple as that. In any world, it's survival of the fittest, and that's a truth you can't deny."

"That's-" Prim started as Nero took out a knife and placed it to his neck.

"Now… let's give a real example… say that if I die… what would happen to my people back home? Will the fiends and remaining Legionaries be afraid of a ghost?" Nero said as his eyes narrowed. "Will they be too scared to act on revenge? Hell, will they even miss me for not being around since I'm already dead?"

"I…" Prim got out.

"That miss Prim is… my answer… Death, Fear...and lastly an eternal Legend." Nero said before looking up, "I, am the Grim Reaper, The personification of Death. Under my eye is the judgement of death. Fiends are too scared to go after the man who single handily killed the Legion strongest leaders, Legions would be horrified at the tale of the Grim Reaper to come after my people. Peace is attained my world when you have power and when one side stops… Because War?" In that second his eyes turn bloody red. "War… Never… Changes…" The boy eyes became gentle once more as he spoke with a kind tone, "There. Your answer?"

"I…" Prim trailed off, for once at a loss of what to say. "I… have no words…"

"Good…" Nero simply said. "Because you're trying to think of another way. That means you haven't fallen to despair yet." The Courier said as Luu-Luu looked disturbed.

"The hell is that suppose to work?" She said jumping on his chest and grabbing his collar (so she wouldn't fall down) to glare at him. It it wasn't the known fact she can punch into a wall… it would be so cute~!

"Haha, because she now wants to do _anything_ to prevent that!" He said pointing at Prim who stop shaking, "See? She stopped shaking, her distraught gave her brain a good workout to figure another scenario. Alright Miss Prim last question, If I was your enemy...and words were out of the picture...what can you do?" He said with a smile. "If I wanted peace and we were enemies… what is the best outcome?"

"Kid what are you-" Cass place a hand on Boone to put a finger on her lips with a wink.

Luu-Luu continued to glare Nero until she realize something… "Damn that…" She looked at the kid with amazed eyes. "You're… wow…"

"I know, right?" Nero grinned.

"What is going on~!?" Veronica cried out.

"I lay down my weapons first…" Prim said softly. "If I show you… that I can stop… then you stop so we can talk right?"

"Bingo~" Nero chuckled before placing a hand on his hip, "You're starting to catch on pretty quick. Although that if we were enemies, don't know about a rapist or drug addict, but those who would want best for one's own people. We do want we're suppose to do and just talk."

"But you just said…" Veronica started with confused look, "Ah fuck it, this is why I just punch people! No thinking! No nothing! Just do it!"

"And this is partially the reason why I'm the way I am now." Nero smirked, jabbing a thumb at Veronica.

"You're so mean~!" Veronica pouted.

"In all seriousness… I failed in my quest for dialogue." Nero admit stuffing his hands into the pockets of his suit, "I didn't think to speak to old- I mean the Legate, so I wanted to kill him instead."

There the teammates went quiet when nero explained his reasons.

"Why did you kill him then?" Prim asked as Luu-Luu let go and was also quite intrested in the idea.

Although he lifted his hands, "10 Nuka-Cola's, 1000 caps, and lastly 50 new weapon Repair Kits."

"That's… it?" Prim blinked.'

"Yep. Those things are my prices." He said with a smirk.

"Prices?" Luu-Luu echoed.

"Of course, I can't go spilling my secret like that. If you can't pay it then gamble, if not then? Then you make the idea on why I killed him." Nero chuckled. "So you paying or not? Oh, BTW, that price is for friends, you do _not_ want to see reg prices!"

"I… um…" Prim said, searching her pockets. "Mmmmmmm…" She pouted.

"You short-stack?" Nero eyes glint as he saw Luu-Luu pouting at him, before smirking.

"Heh, I like ya~ You grab people's hearts with a sad story and want to get paid for telling it. Either it's really worth something or you just like messing around." The orange haired halfling said with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe I like doing both." Nero teased.

"True." Luu-luu agreed.

"Hmph… Wait why the fuck are you here?" The Courier asked as he made Luu-Luu eyes widen comically.

"CRAP! The war machine!" The nearly-naked girl screamed out, "Prim, take me to your wall cannons!"

"Oh is something wrong with them?" Prim asked as the girl nodded repeatedly.

"I think someone sabotaged them!"

"Wait, what?" Veronica blinked owlishly.

*BOOOOOOM!*

"HIT THE DECK!" Boone shouted.

Nero however didn't move as he stood in front of Prim and-

"Gak!" The young man said holding a large black ball. "Wow… that packs a lot of power."

"Kid!" Boone said looking at the arm that was bleeding and the bone was poking out from the elbow.

"I'm fine… A stimpack and quick, Doctor's bag…"

"Dammit, kid, you are one crazy son of a bitch." Boone said handing the Courier the supplies.

"Crazy is my middle name." Nero gritted as he stabbed his arm with a stimpack and almost instantly used his doctor's bag to bandage and reset the bone. "Done."

"So… let's go." Nero said as he started to walk…

 **Quest Started: Here's Comes the Boom~!**

LINE BREAK

"So why did you think someone sabotage them?" The Scribe ask the Halfling as she looked back to Veronica while climbing the stairs.

"They order a bit more powder and an extra cannon ball, I thought it was odd so I came to check things out. This place is where my first new cannons were made, I wasn't going sit by while someone mess with them!" Luu-Luu yelled swinging her little arms around.

The group reached the top of wall to see a group of men and women soldiers chatting around a broken cannon, Nero allow Luu-Luu and Prim to go first knowing this is their town- err castle. However he noticed a green jumpsuit and a NCR Veteran helmet, "Raul?"

The person head perk up as he stood up, "Boss? You sure you should be moving about?"

"Fine over here." Courier said before moving to Rual who was working on a cannon, he noticed that unlike the rest of them. The front was blown apart giving the odd similarly to a flower, "This the sabotaged one?"

"Si." Raul nodded as he pointed at the cannon tip, "Someone somehow lace the tip with gunpowder."

"Yeesh…" Nero said, inspecting the said cannon. "It looks that it was planned to explode, nearly caused my arm to shatter." The young man said as he inspect further.

"Wait, what?" Raul looked at him surprised.

"Oh right, the cannon ball is here." Nero said not looking away as he casually placed the cannon ball next to Raul.

"Ay. you are one crazy kid." Raul shook his head.

"It fell on me." Nero chuckled before noticing a shiny glow, "Weird…"

"Que pasa?" Raul asked.

"English?" The Courier said before touching it… sniffing it… then…

Slurp~!

"Thought so…" The Messiah said making a small smile as he dusted his pants when standing up, "Hey nudist!"

"The name's Luu-Luu!" She huffed.

"Who's in charge of the cannons? I presume that you don't lend out your best ones unless it's emergencies?" The boy asked as Raul tilted his head, trying to understand why his boss was asking that.

"Of course not, why do you ask?" Luu-Luu asked.

"Then… Prim do you know who do the upgrades or maintenance? Or someone that does?" The boy said.

The girl shook her head, "No, but I think my sister does."

"Boone… take aim." Nero said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, via Benny's lighter.

"You got it." He said, taking out his rifle.

"W-Wait-!" Prim started as Nero waved his hand in front of her.

"Just a precaution, no one is allowed to leave. I checked the footsteps and can tell that everyone who was in the incident is still here. Including the traitor." Courier said after taking a long drag of his weaker drug. "Get your sister and we'll explain everything."

"O-Okay…"

LINE BREAK

"Alright, here's how it going down." Nero said, as everyone gathered. "We got a traitor amongst ourselves here and we need to figure out who it was."

"Why are you harassing my army?!" Alicia demanded completely disgusted and offended that the male teen would suggest such reasons.

"Do you want your country to be safe? Then cooperate and let us find the traitor."

"Are you suggesting that I am blind to not notice something?" The blonde started before Nero's eyes glared at her, switch to light lavender.

"Let me tell you something, back in NCR Camp McCarran, a certain loyal and long-term ally was actually a Legionnaire spy. Planning to bomb the Monorail, if I didn't stop him the Strip would lack people to protect them and would have an unfair advantage. All I suggest is that you trust my instincts and experience so this city will be fine." He said as the girl still held her glare but sighed.

"Proceed." She sighed knowing that if the boy was wrong nothing was wrong...until she finds a way to break his legs without her sister finding out.

"Okay so who are the ones for maintenance?" The Courier asked as they didn't moved, "Haa… Alicia?"

"Captain, you and your two lieutenants, please step forward." Alicia said.

With the orders given three females walked forward as Nero blushed, "Goddamn...why are they wearing stripper outfits?" He muttered softly. _'Not to mention they got fine bodies and… gah! This makes it much harder!'_ The boy looked at the three women were wearing only steel plate armor shoulders, shins, and panties. Leaving everything else nearly out and exposed save for their breasts which like Alicia had metal pads. "Alright, names please?"

The older of the trio spoke, she was nearly a head taller than them. The woman had light brown hair that was done in drills similar to Luu-Luu, "Cassidy."

The two younger girls raise their voices, "Sherry." This young woman was a bit skinnier than the other two, with a smaller bust but wider hips. She had cherry wine color hair and sparkling green eyes.

"Lucy." Nero looked at last girl who was shorter of the three, but had EE cup breasts and hourglass figure.

"Nero, can I bang Lucy after this?" Veronica asked randomly.

"If I don't kill her." He smirked as the three girls looked scared… either from Veronica or Nero's threat, no one can answer that. "Now then, ladies, what do you three do when maintaining the cannons?" He questioned.

"The usual steps, not that you would understand savage." Sherry said with a sly smirk, "I mean look at your clothes, it's like you been in that thing for years!"

"I have, actually." Nero said casually, surprising her.

"Wait, what?"

"Oh it's true. Been in this thing for 20 plus years."

"Yup!" Veronica nodded. "Since I was a kid for mine."

"Been in this jumpsuit for nearly 90 years." Raul said causally.

"But… that would make you very old by now!" Sherry said.

"234 years old." The ghoul chuckled, "Been through a lot hehe."

"Reeling in the main topic now." Nero said as he step into the girl's personal space. "Show me your hands." The three girls looked at each other nervously, before they did as they were told. Nero looked at each pair of hands, inspecting them very carefully.

"...Sherry get back in line." Nero said as he sigh, "You two still have the faint smell of gunpowder." Sherry sighed in relief as she went back in formation. "Okay ladies. The only way to determine which one of you is the real culprit is by one major factor."

"And… what would that be?" Lucy asked nervously.

"..." Nero blushed as he grab the hip of Cassidy and...

"MMMPH!?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Veronica grinned out, seeing Nero lock lips with the older woman. "He has balls!"

"Dammit kid, really?" Cass facepalmed.

"Ha!" Boone chuckled as Rual let out a wolf whistle.

"Wha-!?" Alicia and Prim shouted turning red as Nero continued to kiss the woman, now adding his tongue into the equation as the woman eyes turn into comical swirls and…

*DONG~!*

Slumped in his arms, fainting from the amazing kissing she had in her entire life, "Slurp~" Nero licked his lips as he gently placed the girl down. "Lucy… you're the traitor."

"!"

"YES!" Veronica cheered. "C'mon, let me bang her now!" She said excitedly.

"Heel girl." Cass said as Alicia screamed out.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" She demanded running to Nero and shaking him like a tree.

"It was the only way I could determine who the traitor was." he shrugged.

"By kissing?!" Alicia shrieked.

"Because of sugar." Nero pointed out.

"What?"

"There was some sugar on the cannon." Nero said sticking a finger in his mouth...then in Alicia's. "See? Cassidy's mouth is anything but sweet, thus it can't be her."

"Pffft! Ew! Disgusting!" Alicia spat out, getting the saliva out of her.

"So tell us Lucy, why'd ya do it?" Nero asked, turning to her.

"I… I… Lady Alicia, you can't believe this man's lies!" Lucy begged, "He could be lying!"

"Possibly, but the evidence is clear." Alicia sighed. "I'm sorry Lucy, but you must turn yourself in."

"No, I didn't-"

"You did it because you wanted Prim out of the way." Nero said as the group look to him. "You wanted her out of the picture because you have romantic feelings for Alicia. Sadly I was around to prevent the attack. Amazing really that you timed it when Prim was showing me around the city."

"Wait, what?" Alicia blushed looking at Lucy. "Is this true?"

"What do you know?!" Lucy snapped. "You never paid attention to me! Never noticed how I felt!"

"And she snapped." Nero sighed. "Because Prim, and I quote," He started taking out a book, "'Is still my love's affection… I must kill her, she is making my goddess Alicia weak… It has to be done.'"

"W-Where did you get that?!" Lucy demanded.

"First rule in the wasteland, if you don't get caught, it's yours." Nero smirked, as he pointed at her small pouch on her panties, "Never carry something that is easy to steal."

"I-I…" She glared at him before falling to her knees. "I love her so much… but when Prim was always around… She would lose her strong aura to be a weak woman… I had to do something!"

Nero just only gave her a hollow look, "And killing her cousin was the answer?"

"IT WAS!" Lucy yelled.

"First of all, they're not lovers. They're family. You're trying to break family apart." Nero said before frowning. "And I for one am not gonna take that lightly."

"Kid wait-" Cass started as Nero…

*POW~!*

"OW!" The young girl yelled as she held her head from Nero's swift punch. "The hell?!"

"There...you're properly punished." The young man said before sinking to her eye-level, "I know it hurts…" The teen hugged her gently. "To not be with the one you love."

"W-Wha-"

"However you can earn her love..." He started as no one saw the dark, twisted smile on his face. "You can make her yours, but only doing the right things."

"She hates-"

"No she doesn't…" Nero voice slowly becoming a dark whisper as he continued, "Lucy, love conquers all. Take a little time off and come back determined to make her yours." He advised as the girl slowly nodded to that as if being led to the answer.

"Yes… I can… redeem myself." She said slowly slumping with a far gone look.

Nero smiled as he looked at Alicia, "Take her away, but give a light punishment. She is still on our side."

"V-Very well…" Alicia said. Two guards then came out and put handcuffs on her before taking her away.

"Well… all's well that ends well."

 **Quest Complete: Here's Comes the Boom~!**

"The hell did you do to her?" Cass asked as Nero smirk.

"Oh stab this when she wasn't looking." Nero said holding a small syringe. "Made her more...easy to control." He admit as Alicia looked horrified by the tactic and then enrage.

"You're terrible, you know that?" Cass sighed.

"I know, but hey it works." Nero shrugged.

"You're a monster! You practically violated her-"

"Imma stop you right there… I saved a good soldier, made her seek redemption, saved Prim from future assassinations. How is that bad?"

"That's- I- you…" Alicia got out, before pouting and storming off, but not before hearing something that made her skin crawl.

"And to put it out there… I did it not for you or Prim." Nero announced taking off his gloves.

"Say that again?" The blonde woman said turning back.

"In all honesty, I would have either killed her or convinced her to commit suicide." The young man explained darkly, "This was a scenario that prove the best course of action and results. As I said… if it wasn't, I would've kill her slowly."

"Why you-!" Alicia seethed.

"Do you want me to go that other route now? Because I can if you want." Nero threatened, making Alicia flinch.

"You would kill her even though-?"

"Boone, how many times have I promise something to scum bags then kill them the very second they turn away from me?" Nero asked as he folded his arms.

"Two dozen times." The sniper informed.

"As I said, I used her to make your city better." The boy raising his hands and shake his head, "So I don't see the big deal." As Alicia grab him by his collar.

"Don't you see you're becoming a monster!? You're using people to justify the means!"

"...Isn't that how life is?" Nero said blankly.

"What?" Alicia gasped.

"That's the way the world is. You use people to get what you want. That's the truth of this world and all others. I _am_ that truth… I earned the trust of others and used them to create peace and alliances with each other. How is that any different from ending wars? Besides… I am a worthless human being." Nero said taking Alicia's hands off his collar as he walked back and spread his arms. "So no one will care if I die~ that's why I can do this,I can be the scum of the earth for others to live in peace~" he said joyously before giving a innocent look. "Even it means I will cast down forever as a monster, so as long as the future is safe and peaceful… I will do anything for peace." Alicia just… hell she couldn't really process this. He knows that he is a monster, but as long is everyone is happy… he's okay with it?

"You're...insane."

"Yu~p!" Nero smirked as he looked at Raul, "Fix that up and meet me at the room later." He ordered as the ghoul nodded and gave a thumbs-up.

"Got it."

"Alright Prim that's it for today." Nero said as he started walk away. "I'm going back to sleep, come by when you get the paperwork do to this bodyguard stuff."

"Y-Yes." Prim nodded before Nero turned around to leave.

"He isn't as bad as you think he is." Raul stated as he work on the busted cannon as the two girls look at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he may be a suicidal, but deep down, he's actually a pretty sweet guy."

"He seems just a deranged man."

Raul slams down his wrench to look at Alicia, "Girl... I am gentlemen when it comes down to it. But don't ever disrespect the boy, he is like that because of three things."

"What would they be?"

"First he was raised in a sadistic place, where they treated women like cattle… if you understand the meaning." Raul said softly as Alicia and Prim paled at the suggestion. "The young boss was beaten up nearly every day for his training, he told that getting his arm broken was the lightest injury he could get." He said. "Two, he watched our home back in our land showing him the worst in humanity. Making the kid realize that as long as it gets the job done it's fine, at least killing was a last alternative." Raul sighed as he took a seat in the ground.

Prim looked below to see Nero happily chatting away with Boone and Cass, _'So no one will care if I die~ that's why I can do this, why I can be the scum of the earth for others to live in peace~_ ' The words echoed back and forth almost like a explosion.

"And three, this is the most important of all… the war in Hoover dam. You know that Nero has us right?"

"Yes. What about that?"

"He had two other girls who were there for him before any of us could." Raul chuckled, "A young fiery chica, who always wear her feelings and heart on her sleeve. The ghost that surpassed the Kid's abilities, Maki. And another young girl that was always saw the good in boss, even though he did terrible deeds that young lass always defend him no matter what, Mash." The old man sighed. "It's terrible what happened to them." He said almost in pain from remembering.

"W-What happened?" Prim asked.

"They died to protect Nero…"

"Oh my…" Prim gasped.

"That's… horrible…" Alicia said.

"And the worst part… it changed him. It made him into what he is, in order to hunt down the killer."

"I won't say I feel bad for him… but I can't imagine losing someone that you care for deeply." Alicia said looking at Nero from the distant who was wrestling with Veronica and Luu-Luu (when did she went with them?)… while losing badly. She walked away clenching her hands tightly, why was she feeling such feelings of grief for the bastard?

"Raul?" Prim asked softly.

"Si?"

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry, yes?"

"O-Oh… can I stay here and… if you're willing tell me some of Nero's adventures?" Prim requested as the ghoul looked at her, making her nervous if she said something wrong.

"Sure. I don't see why not?" Raul shrugged. "Have a seat miss."

"Can you tell me on how he was before lost his friends and faith?"

LINEBREAK

Nero was sitting up as he wrote in his journal, "..." he stopped as he saw his remaining companions, who were sleeping, and with a small smile the young man sighed. "I won't lose anymore friends." He vowed as he heard the door open to see Raul entering. "Was repairs that long?"

"Eh, I had a lovely chat with the lady." Raul shrugged.

"Fine, as long as things are fine." Nero said before shaking slightly. "That's weird."

"What?"

Nero's eyes changed from light lavender, red, aquamarine, and lastly silver, before looking at the ghoul, "It seems that in a few weeks… there'll be a huge war."

"Aiyaiyai…" Raul sighed.

"And…" Nero smiled, "I think I might die…" he whispered to himself. "It's that fun?"

"Excuse me?"

"Heh, nothing, we'll find the girls...then stop a war, then go back home like this all never happen." The Courier said before yawning. "I'll sleep at my desk tonight~" he said while slowly lowering his head to the hard wood of his desk.

"Well… another day gone." Raul sighed before looking out the window as the moonlight shown through. "Just how long will this peace last?" The man took the blanket from the bed to place it over the teen's body, "But… I promise this boss… even if this old man's life is the cost, I will help you find Maki and Mash while saving you from yourself."

Nero right open to sigh,' _Sorry...but I think my road is coming to an end...but might as well make fun before it hits the wall._ '

With that the next day is when Nero/Courier Six's life finally ended as the Messiah of the Wasteland.

 _ **Azure King: And there, we got a more or less understanding of Nero/Six. He is a contradiction; he is man who kills others or controls them if it means peace for everyone. Though he does some morals but it is easily forgotten when it means a better plan and outcome.**_

 _ **However that doesn't mean he shoot first and ask questions later, being from the Fallout world. That's how people are, most of the companions are wary of you when you meet them. Shows how New Vegas make others see the worst in people.**_

 _ **Anyway next chapter is when Nero finds out about the war between the Seven Shields and Olga, thus leading to the Kuroinu Rebellion.**_

 _ **Will he be able to save some lives or just do something completely unexpected?**_

 _ **Find out next time, and please send in questions in your reviews or chapters if you have any! Have a great day everyone!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Azure King: Here's another chapter of this fic and please send me long reviews as my present XD  
**_

 _ **Start Chapter and Enjoy your christmas!**_

I was watching the fire crackle while she sat back on the wooden piece of lumber, "How is it?" I asked softly.

The woman was wearing a black and red cloak that covered her body and face, "No geckos or any animals."

"Good, your Legionnaire training is paying off." I said poking at the flames trying to keep it going.

She took over her hood to show her face, pale skin, slightly dirty face (which is the norm here), and her mouth was covered by a red scarf, "Well, it's your former training. So where are we going?"

"We should be able to head to Vegas, I heard that NCR is doing a reasonable job keeping the Caesar's Legion away." My voiced echoed as the girl giggled.

"You just want to bet, you have problem with Blackjack."

"Do not~!"

"Do too."

We chuckled as the joke hit us pretty well, "Still I want to make sure tensions are down...meeting Lone Wanderer made me realize on what should I do…"

She looked odd at my words, "Do you mean on what she said?"

I nodded in peace… "Yeah, 'you carry four spirits into battle, the Courier, Warrior, Liar, and lastly the Demon...but you shall be a great hero if you learn to love yourself…' I still don't know what she meant…;

"Well neither do I...but one thing I can agree is that me and Mash won't let you fall. We're teammates remember?" She standing up as the dawn was arriving. "Right Mash?"

A girl wearing a similar cloak in dark purple and black jumped down with them, "Yes, Sir Six has our unwavering support."

The girls laughed as they started to cook the breakfast for today...my eyes looked down at the ground and at my leather clad hands. I wonder...is it selfish to stay with them?

LINE BREAK

REAL WORLD

LINE BREAK

Nero eyes shed tears as he read that old passage about the times before New Vegas started, the days of his more naive and kinder self. Oh what a fool he was back then…

He looked at everyone, Boone was still asleep and still like a corpse with a light snore...then his eyes looked at Cass and Veronica who slept together with the blanket on top of each other. They were like sisters with Veronica always acting like the most carefree of them…

Raul was on the bed with his limbs all over it muttering about his sister and not to wonder off, possible before the bombs fell…

Lily was gone most likely doing something outside with the stealth boy's that Nero gave her a while ago, thankfully with less harmful side effects thanks to the doctor at the mountain.

Arcade was sitting upwards with back on the wall holding some papers that held some medical notes, as always he might complained about being a useless doctor but he wants to help others…

Rex was laying as well occasionally shift his position on his pillow below his stomach.

However ED-D started up as it hovered towards it's master, "Beep~" the Eyebot sounded with a soft thrill.

Six nodded to him, "Time?" He heard two more sounds before nodding, "Five? I guess I can do some training…wanna come?"

"BEEP~!"

LINE BREAK

PRIM'S ROOM

LINE BREAK

The young pink haired woman slowly stood up from her amazingly soft bed while getting dressed in her usual attire. She brushed her hair slowly...before setting the brush down remembering what Raul told her...Sir Six was truly a Courier until a greedy man named Benny shot him in the head. It was supposed to be death but he was able to stay alive and walked through the wasteland, like it was nothing to him. How could he live such a life where death always knocks on his door, ready to take away that said life?

"Is there anyway to save him?" Prim thought to herself feeling pain for the man who saved her. "And even if I can save him, how could I?"

Prim couldn't think but-

BOOOOOOM~!

"Wh-What was that?!" She screamed until two of her sisters soldier's rushed into her room.

"Lady Prim please come!" They yelled.

"W-Why what has happen? Has Olga attack us!?"

"..." The two women gave odd looks to each other, with half amusement and urgency… "It's your sister and Sir Six."

"My sister and Sir Six?" Prim asked confused. "What about them?"

*BOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOM!*

LINE BREAK

TEN MINITUES AGO

LINE BREAK

Alicia was walking down perparing herself for her usual morning training, "I hope Prim will let go of her Hero worship of that troblesome male." She sighed, the young blonde however noticed screams and grunts as she arrived to the training field and saw...Six.

"SAIYAH~!" He screamed punched a wooden block so hard that it bounced off the wall, "KIYA!" he said before kicking it as it bounce off once more.

"Oh my…" Alicia murmured.

"Implant GRX," Nero started crossing his arms, "Double up!" He shouted as he eyes widen and his hair turn white.

"Huh?!" Alicia said confused.

Crouching slightly he vanished until he kicked the wooden block upwards, "Again!" He said vanishing once more, and appeared before the block then axel kicked it and once again disappeared. "A Light Shining in Darkness!" The Courier said as his best gun appear in his hand and quickly shot out seven shots into the block...in the same exact spot as it split falling next to his sides without him moving.

"A-Ah…" Alicia had the gall to have her jaw drop while her eyebrow twitched.

"Dammit!" Nero punched a wall as he left a huge hole in it. "Not fast enough or strong enough…" He complained as he took a seat in the ground. "Ugh...feel kinda sick…" The young killer started as his hair return to being black. "You can come out now."

"!" Alicia flinched from that. "How did you know I was watching?" She asked, coming out of the shadows.

"I may be a weaker than my old war days, but S.P.E.C.I.A.L.'S, never leave you." Nero said cryptically holding his stomach. "I'll leave just let me get my breathe again."

"What was that?" The blonde regain her composure and put her guard again.

"What?" Nero/Courier asked wondering what she meant.

"Those attacks you did." Alicia said. "What was that?"

"What? You don't know how to jump, kick, and punch? Y'all are way backwater not to use melee fighting." Six said surprised that they can't even use such basic hand to hand fighting. "That's sad man…"

"That attacks you did seem rather complex!" Alicia snapped.

"Complex- OH! You mean my GRX Implant?" Nero said with a now clear understanding. "I just...saw things slowly and move fast, that's it. Nothing complex about it, anyone can do it if they have Turbo or my Implant. I bet you can do better than me. God's know Maki could with that knife of hers..."

"I highly doubt it." Alicia said.

"No, seriously. I think you can." Nero waved off. "C'mon, I'll teach you."

"What?" Alicia said surprised. "You teach me?"

"Yeah why not?" In quick stroke of his Pip-Boy was now a large red cylinder in his hand. "Take a small hit of that." He said pointing to the Jet part of the inhaler. "And...if you want you can hold my hand, the first trip tends to get a little...fucky…"

"Excuse me?" Alicia said appalled to hear such vulgar words.

"I mean...it gets intense." Nero reworded his meaning, "Cause the Implant is weaker than that, and with my usual intake of Turbo, it will be very intense for someone like you without any Drug intake...unless you have drugs here? Or do you solve everything with magic for healing?." He warned with a small roll of his eyes.

"..." Alicia eyed the red cylinder in his hand before sighing, "I might as well get this over with."

"Wait no don't-!" Nero started as she tilted her head back and press the button hard. "Ah shit, RGX online, double intake back to back." Nero said as his eyes dilated from the intake of his Implant, as did Alicia who also experience the same thing.

A moment pass...but to them it was like an hour just went by…

"Welcome Neo…" Nero started as Alicia shook her head...then held from the pain that came from her action.

"ITAI~!" She whimpered as she saw Nero now wearing a black suit. "What happen?"

Nero chuckled as he held up a rock and drop it...but what freak Alicia the most was that it was almost still as if hovering in mid air. "Welcome to having your brain reaching enlightenment."

"Enlighten-"

"It's a joke, what we are experience is the effect from my Turbo and my implant, we are experience our senses heighten to a new level, everything seems slow and a simple step for us make everyone else think we're flashing around." Nero said as he pick up and threw rocks at the wall, causing them to shatter on the nearby wall.

"Wait, you said that we're thinking...moving, whatever faster than normal people, but what about the rocks you threw? They move almost like bolts of lightning!"

"Again, what we perceive as normal, from the outside, they perceive as fast."

"What?"

Nero gave a deadpan expression before looking at the viewer, "I hate the middle ages…"

Queen: Stop breaking the fourth wall!

"Fine~!" Courier Six whined.

But he return his gaze to the blonde knight. "Look at the rock I dropped there." He said as he pointed to the still motionless rock.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Now watch as I throw another…" he said grabbing a pebble and hit on the motionless one as they both crash and shattered. "See? Now tell me how why both moved fast like that?"

"The strength, you put some much power that they moved fast like lightning." She concluded to see Nero's nod.

"There you go. You have your answer."

"But how did you do that in combat?"

Quickly answering her question he jumped to a wall then jumped off from it again...hitting a wall and repeated the process...but it look like nothing special as he landed in front of Alicia in a slight skid. "There."

"...That's it?" Alicia asked, feeling almost disappointed.

"Hmhmhm...did you forget what we're in?" Nero said holding a rock and letting it go to show their heightened speed.

"Yes, yes, never mind. Forget I said anything." Alicia sighed.

"But the main problem is adjusting strength and timing." Nero said as he held up a finger. "Pop quiz, what happens when you punch something very hard?"

"Well, obviously you would get hurt as well from how much force you put into that punch." Alicia said.

"Double the strength and what happens next?" Nero said darkly checking his time...halfway done.

"It would hurt you even more. Where are you going with this?" Alicia frowned.

"Wrong the answer is breaking your bones…" Nero said back flipping to the wall and placed his feet… "Watch this…"

SNAP~!

Alicia was a warrior, never one to get sick in the battlefield from kiling orc's, demons, and other scum of men, but she turn green as she saw two white bone sticking out from Nero's knees. "Oh my god…" She commented before trying to hold down her lunch.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Then her eyes widen as she saw the wall gain two giant dome holes from the feet that Nero had placed them.

"Gah!" He cried falling down, "Alicia, you might want to hold my hand now…"

"W-What? Why?!"

"Cause coming down from a Turbo is very harsh…" He said as the girl's eyes widen as she neraly fell down.

"W-Whoa...what's oh gods…" She turn green once more and fell down on her hands. "What's going on."

"Take it easy, you're going down, ride the wave, don't fight it." nero said remembering the Great Kahn's advice to getting a better high and coming down from it easier.

"BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!" Alicia had finally puked out her lunch.

"Oh dear…" Prim said watching Nero pat her sister's back.

"Damn, you're doing better than me. I threw up blood..and I think a finger, when I came down from my Turbo rush." Six chuckled as he soothingly rub the girl's back.

"*COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! Oh gods… COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!*" Alicia coughed badly.

"Whoa," Nero said holding her shoulders. "Don't fight it, feel it, don't force it out of you."

"Hah… hah… hah… hah… hah…" Alicia panted heavily, leaning onto Six for support. "Don't… leave…"

"Wha-"

"Stay here… at least until I feel better." Alicia panted.

"Got it…" He said knowing how frightening the first time coming down from any drug is...he is just glad she's not addicted to his stuff. "Hey Prim~" He said cheerfully as he saw his charge. "Sorry, that's my fault. I broke the walls with my legs."

"What do- OH MY GODDESS!" She screamed noticing the pool of blood that Nero and Alicia were squatting over. ""What happen?!" She ran towards the two looking over their bodies.

"Well, that's a bit out of a long story." Nero said sheepishly.

LINE BREAK

The Castle's Dining Room

LINE BREAK

"So what's going to happen?" Veronica said as she and the others, including the two Princess knights, were eating. She was fixing on her Power Fists that Nero made for her and also the Unique ones he had as well.

"Actually we have to travel to Lady Cellestine kingdom." Alicia started as she poked her eggs, still feeling nauseous from Nero's Turbo.

"What for?" Arcade said as he tighten some bolts on ED-E.

"It's about the ongoing war between the Seven Shield and Olga." Prim stated as she finished her meal and watched Nero lay his head.

"Ugh...did you have to use the hammer to set my bones back~?" Nero cried waterfall tears as Arcade rolled his eyes. "Wait war?"

"Yes. War." Alicia said.

"Why's that?" Boone asked.

"Do you all remember those orc's that Nero save me from?" Prim asked as the group of killers nodded, both that time and their own meeting with them. "They all banner under the dark queen, Olga Discordia, a dark elf."

"And why does she have beef with you?" Veronica asked.

"Power...killing...desire...greed…" Nero said emptily raising his head as his eyes turn bright red. "Humanity, Elvish, or even God or demons, are all afflicted with this disease…"

"I would've let her answer, but okay." Veronica shrugged.

"So what can we do?" Arcade asked. "There's only so much we killers can do."

"I would like you all to accompany us, perhaps we can allow Lady Cellestine to let you join the Kuroinu's." The young pink haired teen said as Nero eyes reverting to sea-foam green.

"Kuro...inu?" The leader of the team said. "Sounds...familiar…"

"What's this Kuro… inu, whatever it is?" Cass asked.

"They are the biggest and once heroic of the mercs we have since the war started." Alicia said with a slight frown pushing her plate. "To be honest, I don't trust them."

"Why's that?" Arcade asked. "Questionable loyalty? Underhanded tactics? Secret underground dealings?"

"I...just don't trust them." She stated as Nero nodded.

"I can understand that...remember that girl we saved? The second I got to twenty Blue Star Bottle Caps, she shot me in the back!" Nero yelled, before calming down. "Sometimes...people don't trust one another."

"True, I didn't trust the Van Graffs when I meet them." Cass said with a frown.

"Let us do the work, with my team and with my weapons. Two days is all we need." Nero said with a dark smile. "Although...I can guarantee, that orcs and demons will be genocide...ed." He finished lamely as Prim giggled.

"Sure you can...we leave in an hour." Alicia sighed with a smile, thinking the boy was joking. "Get ready then."

As they left Nero leaned in, "Seriously though, you don't have to be a part of this war. Stay here and watch the girl. While I fight." Six said softly as his teammates chuckled at his kindness.

"No thanks, kid you need my eyes, you just spray and pray all over the place." Boone chuckled as the rest nodded.

Nero smiled as he lower his head, "Live or die together!" He brought his hand as the others did so as they raise their arms upward. "No, we're going to kill all who dare go against us!" The Courier said as the group nodded. "Pack up for the trip, we leave at five!" He order making his allies smile at his old self returning back again.

"Right!" They said.

LINE BREAK

"I don't like this…" Nero said softly showing odd seriousness as he grip the hilt of his katana tightly.

"You say that when you're not walking." Veronica said in front of her leader as she, Courier, Prim, and Alicia were sitting in a carriage.

"Oh shut it, you know what I mean." He grumbled. "From what Ulysses told me, I've spent my younger years walking all over the West side of the wasteland. New Reno-"

"Yes, yes," Veronica chuckled as she remember the story.

"We already know." Arcade rolled his eyes, while lighting a cigar.

The courier looked outside to see Boone riding a horse, "How come he gets to go outside~?" He whined like a child as his charge and her cousin giggled.

"Got a problem with that, kid?" Boone smirked.

"I'm stuck here in this caravan! What do you think?!"

"Well for one, while I may not show it, my ass is hurting like hell just sittin' on this horse." Boone said. "So you got off lucky."

"At least you're outside!" He roared trying to unsheath his weapon only to hit Veronica's stomach. "See?"

"Oww~" Veronica whined. "That hurt!"

"Just trying to prove a point!"

Alicia looked at the young man...surprising her cousin as she spoke words she never heard she would ever say to a man. "You fight well for someone your age, who taught you?" The blonde asked remembering his skills beforehand with the speed and kicks.

Everyone who knew the Courier went quiet as did the atmosphere...Courier's eyes shift color before stopping at pink. "...Is it really necessary?"

...and he was speaking girlishly?

Continuing he summoned a flower as he look at it longingly, "Well Miss?"

"Uh…" Alicia blinked.

"And here we go." Cass sighed.

"Don't be alarm Rose of Sharon Cassidy." Courier stated as he crushed the flower in his hand. "I will answer, my motto is to do everything for my employer…"

"If you can...I wish to know…" Alicia said as Nero place his back on his seat.

"Tell me...do you have slaves here? Are they in this lovely land?" He said softly looking at his bleeding hand that his flower's thorns dug into deeply.

"Y-Yes...sadly yes…" Alicia said feeling more and more dread as the companions of Prim's bodyguard seemed to have trouble breathing.

"I was a slave...for many years...with my three older brothers." He stated taking out the thorns slowly and painfully as possible...he hated himself after all...he need to be punished...

"I'm sorry…" Prim said sadly.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"No but… you had to go through all of that." Prim said. "You didn't deserve it."

"No matter...however I was weak...I wasn't strong like my older brothers Zero, Zone, and Aero." He stated looking at his bloody hand with the utmost hate he could muster. "They used me as a pleasure boy…" He said as his pupils dilated with the intensity he was feeling. "I wish nothing more than death...until I realize something...I should be a monster…" He smiled darkly as the small room was cold as ice!

"I watch the arena's battles, study the kills and fights perfectly." He said remembering all of the battles he could analysis so he can become stronger. "Soon I learn how to kill."

"Sir Six…" Prim said sadly. "Is killing all you ever want to do? Don't you want some more other than that?"

The eyes went from pink to dull red, "Nah, I reckon, that I won't be good in anything else. Hell being a Courier is the least amount of killing I did, til Benny came that is…"

"Who is this… Benny?" Alicia asked.

"He was someone who shot Nero's head...twice." Prim stated as Alicia looked confused.

"Uhh…"

"Anyway, soon I escape with my friend to live...all my skills were from my own." He stated holding his katana kindly. "Bartering, Speeches, Guns, Energy Weapons, anything was there...I master so I can kill anyone. So miss Alicia...my skills came from my need to survive..."

"I...see." Alicia said.

"Although my hand to hand skills were from certain people, like Veronica's counter punches." He stated as the girl smiled at the compliment, "Although...they are two others who can outclass me by leagues...faster and more stronger than my own best." The Courier stated shocking Alicia who saw first hand at his amazing speed.

"F-Faster than you…?" Alicia gawked.

"Who would that be?' Prim asked.

"Zero first off, his fist were like cannons." Nero said smiling as his eyes turn blue, "Man, I wish he was here...he can show me a thing or two hehe...second is…" Nero eyes turn bright red as he grip on his weapon to the point he was shaking violently. "Well...he's probably stronger than my brother."

"Not probably, he is." Arcade said.

"Woof! Woof!" Rex barked.

"What-?" Nero said before grabbing the girls and threw them out of the carriage. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" He yelled as he press a button on his Pip-boy and-

"What the hell was that for-!?" Alicia screamed before watching the carriage exploded!

"Shit!" Boone said getting off from his horse to take out his rifle. "Kid!" He yelled before taking aim, "Archers!" He yelled as he took quick shots at the

"Dammit! Arcade!" Nero shouted.

The doctor graoned as he stood up, "Damn, that was too close."

"Power Armor and defend the girls!" The leader roared as he suddenly wore a tan coat and green armor, the Elite riot gear he gain in the Divide.

"You got it, boss."

"Cass! Veronica! With me! Rex, get' em!"

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" Rex barked as he ran after the enemy.

"I'll help!" Alicia stated before looking at Arcade with a stern glare. "If a hair on her head is harm, I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry," He chuckled as he pointed where Nero took out the Fist of the North Rawr slicing and punching through bandits like butter. "He got this."

Nero was moving back using a boxer's stance as he used his hand that held the strongest Deathclaw he killed, to block arrows and sword. "You guys don't even come close to old man Legate's power!" He chuckled before running, with a small leap, cock back his fist and~!

"JACKPOT!" The courier smiled darkly as he went punch/splattered ten heads in one hit! He stood tall before smirking, "Don't try it…" He said aloud stopping the sudden attack from one surviving member of the bandits. "Everyone?"

The man shook in his feet as he realized the other members were all ready to kill him…

"If you put down you're-" Nero turn around still smugly smile as he saw the man flew to the right as his head was shot with line of black energy. "Motherfucking...kill…"

"Oh no…" Cass paled… Rule three with the Courier…

NEVER TAKE A KILL FROM HIM…

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY KILL!?" Nero roared as he took out a fatman armed with a mini-nuke!

"GET HIM!" Boone cried as he tackled the kid,

"DOGPILE~!"

"Veronica, no!" Cass shouted.

"Who the fuck took my kill?!" Nero growled as he saw a man chuckling as he walked in front of him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to take your fun."

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD! I WILL BLOW YOUR CORPSE TO BITS THEN REARRANGE YOU SO I CAN RIP OPEN YOUR CHEST AND EAT YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN' HEART OUT!"

"Ha! I like you kid, you got balls!" The man said as the boy suddenly was in front of him placing his Maria gun to the man's chin.

"Wanna fuck with me!?" He said darkly itching to pull the trigger.

"Please!" Veronica shouted.

"Wait Nero, that's Sir Vault." Prim yelled as she and her cousin walked towards the man,

"What?!" Nero snapped, turning towards her.

"Yes that is the leader of the Kuroinu leader." Alicia said taking upon herself to stand in front of his sister.

Nero turn his head to see the man, he was nearly double the width in Nero's size, muscles from intese training. Wearing almost bagging brown clothing with a metal guard around his heart area, on his left shoulder was plate that had a red metal on it with the symbol of what Nero thought was a dog. His left hand was in a gauntlet as was his right, he also wore two metal shin guard and metal boots. Lastly he had a nice sword on his back, that Nero really wanted to steal...

"Princess Prim and Alicia." He greeted with a bow. "How good to see you again."

Prim bowed respectfully, "Sir Vault."

"Vault." Alicia greeted coldly."What are you doing here?"

"Is that the way to greet someone who had just come back from the front lines?" Vault smirked with a dangerous grin.

"Fuck that shit, I'm killing you!" Nero stated taking out Maria once more and ready to kill the man. "No one takes my kills!"

"Stop." Alicia shouted, "I really don't want to lose an ally." She said trying her best not show her disgust in calling Vault her ally. "But we need to head to the capital." She remained the rest as Nero glared at the man darkly.

"The second this shit is over...your ass is dead!" He vowed before coughing, "Gah, you got that?"

"Heh, I look forward to that." Vault smirked.

LINE BREAK

"Nero?" Boone asked he never seen Nero serious after a two hour walk.

"Whatever you do...don't trust him. I can't tell his alignment, but I can say this much." The courier said carefully knowing only Boone can hear him speak in low voice. "This man might be turn-coat."

"A turn-coat huh…?" Boone muttered.

"Yeah, you're good at figuring out whether or not people can turn on ya. So do your thing." Raul stated.

"No." Nero stated as he shake his head. "We aren't in the wasteland, no needless killing. If he attacks first...then we'll kill him."

"We're here." Alicia said they were in front of a white giant gate.

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE NOT NOTICE THAT!?" Nero cried out.

"Well we were talking." Boone said. "You just didn't pay attention."

"OPEN THE GATES, VAULT AND THE PRINCESS KNIGHTS HAVE ARRIVED!"

Nero watched as the gates opened to allow him to see a new sparkling city, nearly crying from the sight of the beautiful sight.

"Ho… ly… shit…" Veronica said in awe

Boone was speechless as he took off his shades for once.

"Well damn…" Arcade got out, as his mouth dropped to the ground.

However Nero/Courier blushed as he saw five women walking to the gate, however one in particular was more lovely than the others.

First was Luu-Luu, who he inwardly wish to punch as she waved to him with a smug smile, "Hey it looks like you did came. Good, want to finish what we started?" She said cracking her knuckles as Nero shook his head.

"No, on behalf to be on my best behavior." He stated although wanted to finish his battle with her.

"Hmph, figures." Luu-Luu scoffed.

Nero eyes went towards one woman who… "COME ON! WHAT! IS! WITH! THOSE! OUTFITS!?" He said as the woman took a step forward, "I MEAN GOD DAMN, YOU'RE REALLY PUTTING YOURSELF OUT THERE!"

"Who are you?"

"The real question is…" Nero said before eyes dilated vanishing from the woman's sight… "Was I really there?" He whispered behind her as the woman swung her fist at him, but yet again he vanished. "Yeesh kidding!" He said putting his hands up.

"Claudia, this is my new bodyguard." Prim announced as the woman save for a few raise their eyebrows. "He may seem...different, he is as strong, if not stronger, than Sir Vault."

The whole group looked at Nero who was sitting on his rear end crossing his legs, trying to ignore the stares.

Vault smirk at the declaration, "Is he?"

"Back off asshole, I still can kill you a hundred ways and still find new ways to beat you." Nero said seriously. "Don't try me...it took three armies to stop me when I heard someone tried to hurt my dau...dogs. And they barely could stop me..." The Messiah of the Wasteland said softly.

"You? Stopping three armies?" Vault asked.

"Oh trust me, I did stop them. ALL. BY. MY. SELF."

"It's true…" Veronica said paling, "I was with one of them...we weren't trying to kill him but with army with 50,000 people he was able to evade us...took down half within two hours and detained the rest in a makeshift barrier. Just so he can kill two people, while it was fine, he almost destroyed New Vegas in the process."

"Hmph…" Vault scoffed, as if it he wasn't impressed.

"If you want…" Nero said as his eyes turn dark purple as he face turn evil dark black rings around his large eyes fill with horror and wickedness. "We can fight it out?"

"Nero!" Cass said as the boy seemed to snap out from his mood.

"R-Right sorry~" He chuckled smiling goofily as his team was slightly unnerved by that reaction causing Prim and her cousin to look confused.

"Well anyways," Prim cleared her throat. "I suppose we can discuss things further inside, shall we?"

"I guess we'll wait out here?" Nero stated as Prim shook her head. "Eh?"

"I want you to come, in fact I need you to come."

"Phrasing…" Veronica smirked as she stopped when noticing Nero looking serious and drop her act.

"Alright, um, is the rest okay with this?"

"Oh...uh… well you need to do a small...tiny...rirtual…"

LINE BREAK

"GET ME OFF THIS FUCKING CHAIR!" Nero comically yelled as he was strap into a golden chair with three legs.

"Silence…" The woman that he played with appeared with the other leaders.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"Sir Nero shush please!" Prim stated hoping that he will calm down.

Nero watched as a porcelain white skin woman walked forward, his train eyes could tell that every step was with the utmost grace and minimum effort. She had long pointed ears that made him slightly wonder if she was even human, she wore a long white sash around her body. Thankfully covering her breasts and also had this leather piece that held the outfit covering her maidenhood. Unlike the other women he seen with such small clothing he felt...humbled, like she was a queen. He look at her head that long golden blonde hair and some kind of plant substance around her head similar like Caesar golden one...before he took it. A golden metal headband around her forehead and lastly sparkling emerald eyes. "I am Celestine Lucullus...I am the leader of the Seven Shields."

"Seven…" Nero smiled ruefully at that number, "I would bow ma'am but alas my current predicament is...rather limiting my ability to do so."

She giggled...making Nero face flush at the sweet sound, "Prim wasn't lying when you do show respect when needed, but not your humor." She giggled softly. "Forgive us, but when a bodyguard is chosen, they have to go through the Test of Truth."

"Test of Truth?" Nero wondered. "How does that work?"

"The chair is the Chair of Truth, if you tell only the truth it will make sure that the three legs would not fall."

"Right...three legs, that shouldn't make balance." Nero said as he wiggled in his seat. "So what do you want to know?"

Celestine looked a bit flustered, "Ah...well, this is rare so I haven't made a list."

"Haha… take your time…" Nero said as he lifted his shoulders as the straps were cut off, "There…" He said leaning into his chair shocking the woman. "Sorry, I haven't been tied up...at least by a goddess of a woman like you." He compliment sincerely.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Celestine chuckled. "Now then the first question."

Nero's eyes turned steely grey, preparing himself...as images of his allies appeared in his mind. He clench his fists...determined to pass this…

"I got a question!" Luu-Luu interrupted. "How big is your dick?"

"BWUH?!" Nero's eyes went really comical. He wasn't expecting THAT! "F-Fuck you I ain't telling!" He blushed red as he snarled at the midget! "Can we ask a real question?"

"It IS a real question! Answer it!" Luu-Luu pouted.

"Ma'am I have my rights, please can we go to a real question?" Nero asked as the blonde woman giggled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Who are you? Full name, allegiance, everything that you think that is necessary to say." She started as Nero smiled.

"Nero Knight, Ally to the NCR, New Vegas, and etc etc allegiance. My allegiance is to myself and my contractor, Prim. I also am stranded in this country and will leave when I can." He stated missing the hurt look from Prim. "But not before ending this war… with my two hands…" He vowed.

"I see." Celestine said. "Next question-"

"Can you screw a girl really good with that dick of yours?" Luu-Luu interrupted.

"Enough!" The older woman that Nero saw said as Luu-Luu pouted, "Lady Celestine, may I speak a question?"

Nero eyes looked towards her, despite the dark room he was in, he saw her lack of armor… clothing? Whatever she was still almost naked! She wore large silver armored shoulder plates and collar. She also wore long sleeve armor for her arms and legs, now for the hard part, Nero again blushed when seeing her bare body with her nipples covered with the metal armor from her shoulder pads. Silver panties… that may or may not be metal… god please let it be metal…

"You may Claudia." The woman said walking to a seat as the other female walk in front of Nero.

"Why are you so interested in ending our war? If anything you shouldn't do anything if what Prim states about you is true."

"Dude…" Nero looked at his contractor, "Are you planning on telling everyone and their dog?"

"S-Sorry…" Prim mumbled, poking her index fingers together.

"Sigh well if you must know…" Nero said as he closed his eyes… "War…? What do I seek it...it's easy...I wish to dispel any notions if you assume I like war…I don't like war..." He started as Prim looked happy maybe he was finally wants something beyond-

"I… Love… War…"

"War is progress… the atom bomb was the baby from the progress...I want to see if I can get something from war. However a war with humans is boring, I want a war against demons, monsters...I want to see if I can make perpetual peace. No treaties, and certainly no fake peace!" He roar with a dark look, "I WANT WORLD WAR II… Wait sorry wrong story. I meant I want to see peace… so I can put an end to my life of killing. Maybe when everything is done...I'll kill myself…" he said softly with a sweet smile.

The woman only could look at him with wide eyes… not once the chair moved...he was telling the truth so much that there's no doubt in his words.

"So you don't care who wins?" Claudia started.

"No. I said peace, as long as their is peaceful way for lives to be happy without another war… if that is your path I will work with you all. But even not, I am under Prim orders, I will do as she says." He said truthfully to the woman. "I just want a world with no more kids dying...no more people waiting to die...even it means half of the world must perish for that perfect outcome. I will do it with my own hands." He said with silent determination.

"I see…" Claudia said. "Well, I suppose there will be no further questioning."

"Next?" He asked as Luu-Luu walked towards him.

"You say you want to die...then why not do it now?" She asked as Nero smiled ruefully.

"Do you see them?" He said cryptically. She shook her head as Nero smiled… "It's hot as hell...I made a promise to two precious comrades...I would always live to fulfill my dreams. Until then I will continue to fight…"

She nodded sadly almost realizing what he means… "I hope you can forgive yourself." Taking a seat next to Prim she looked to a red haired woman. "Oi, your turn Ma~ia!" She said trying to lift the mood.

Nero eyes turn to a woman wearing some kind of tight skin orange unitard, that the zipper was dangerously close to showing her womanhood. Also showing her large DD-Cup breasts, it had a fur collar and she wore blue leggings. She lastly had leather belt wrapped around her waist with two short swords in hostels. Nero however notice the smell...it made him chuckled...

"You smell like…" Nero sniffed. "So a merc?"

"How did you know?"

"Scent of blood from your swords, 23 hours since it kill something. Your hands show slight rough skin from training from long amounts of time. Your eyes carry the mark of a killer, your clothes a bit...flashy. So that adds up to a merc." He explained.

10/8 Intelligence Check~!

"Huh… impressive. But I'm the Queen of the mercs." Maia smirked.

Nero grinned a predatory grin. "Meow~ even better."

"Hmph, you're too young and too skinny for me. Come back when you get a body like Sir Vault's." She said with a wink, however noticed his glare at her, but turn into a mock pain smile.

"Oh you wound me madam. Looks aren't everything." Nero said. "Your question?"

"Right. You said you stop three armies by yourself, correct? If you can do that, what makes you think you can protect this kingdom?"

"I can't… right now, I can barely beat one army without sabotaging the other side." He admits as he crack his neck. "Should I explain ma'am?"

"Enlighten us…"

"I am barely 25 percent at my best. I am sick, under equipped, most of all...need the challenge." He smirked, "If I was back at my best, I could end this war at this moment."

Maia eyes were stun...the chair was also made to make sure that the words were truth even if the person was lying or overconfident. This means...he wasn't lying, but she wanted to make sure… "Why aren't you at your best?"

"That's kind of a long-winded story, but to make it short, basically I'm…"

"Crippled?"

"Yeah...mentally…" Nero stated, "Someone kill someone I love and I am mentally weakening myself...until I face that sumbitch again…" he said looking away at the ground. "Then I can put away my guns…" The chair seem to dim its magnificent glow as if to match Courier Six mood.

"Who are you looking for exactly?" Maia asked.

"A man, who took my life...and my reason for living…" He said darkly, "I will kill him even if it means becoming a monster! Even breaking my oath to finish a mission! My last mission."

"Do you even know what he looks like?" Celestine asked.

"My face...he look almost like me. Red Nightstalker eyes, blue Old World clothes with not single dirt or grime on it. White hair that was wavy like a cloud...lastly he had ridiculously long red tie, almost like a prop for a gag." Nero said leaning forward he clutch his hands in a strong grip...dripping with blood. "When I find that bastard, I'm gonna-"

"Okay, I think that's enough questioning!" Veronica said, interrupting. "I think you found his answers satisfactory, right?"

"Veronica?" Nero turn his head to see his companion acting serious. "I-It's fine...besides Alicia, Prim and that Japanese woman haven't ask me something yet. You gotta do the optional side quests too ya'know?" He chuckled with a sad smile, flicking his bleeding hand.

"Side… quest?" Prim tilted her head cutely.

"Heh, don't ask. We don't understand either…" Veronica said stepping back with Boone and the others.

"Well, anyways, I'm guessing you have to question us too?" Arcade asked. "Or just him?"

"Your leader speaks for you." Claudia explained, "Many leaders are the prime example of his allies."

"Kinda make sense, I mean Nero killed a few Powder Gangers in Goodsprings and the whole group called him their Grim Reaper." Veronica noted.

"Next question?" Nero asked as he bandage his hand with duct tape. "Tiss…" He hissed when the wound felt the tight wrapping around him. The teen watched as Maia walked away as the Asian woman stood in front of him and his eyes widen when the light show her face to him.

"M-Maki?" He gasped out shaking in his seat.

"Huh?" Alicia and Prim blinked.

"No… that's impossible… you're dead! There's just no way you're alive!" Nero shook his head in denial.

"Kid...that isn't her." Boone stated as the teen realize that the young woman who was in front of him was slightly older than Maki would've have been. Their faces nearly look the same but they're eye colors are different and their hairstyles were also completely different. Lastly...he noticed the woman's breasts were at least a cup bigger than Maki's.

"S-Sorry." Nero apologized, with his head down. "Thought you were an old friend…"

"I understand." The woman nodded.

"So your question?" He asked watching the woman who stood in silence. "Hello? Earth to...wait are we even called a planet called Earth?"

"I do not understand." The woman said confused.

"Never mind." Nero sighed, "Anyways, your question."

She placed a hand on his forehead with a calm and disarming smile, "...Who is Maki…?" She said softly. Closing her eyes, she gasp softly...before she tremble slightly...before quickly pulling her hand away.

"Maki… was someone who was very close to me…" Nero muttered.

"I know…" She said looking at the boy with pity. "You...saved her…" She stated before walking away...not before turning her head to look at him. "You demean her death by seeking your own…"

"What was that?" He roared about to stand up before realizing he was suppose to stay down.

"Do you really think that with your death, you could truly atone for what happened?" The woman stared at him coldly. "That's not how life works. It's almost the same as running away from that instead of facing it head on."

BANG~!

The woman took a step to the side when she felt some her hair was cut off, turning around she saw Nero holding his Maria Gun. "Never...say those words again…" He growled before making the gun vanish.

"Apologies…" Nero stated as he stood up and bowed. "I...allow my anger to take control." He explained before returning to his seat.

Celestine place a hand on Claudia, "Please don't let it happen again…" The leader looked at the asian woman return to her seat, their exchange looks and nod. "Prim, Alicia? Can you trust this...what was your name again? Forgive me, I been oddly daze since a few days ago."

Lifting his head-

'W-What?' She thought when she could've swore five other males were in her sight…

"My Name is *Scratch*."

Celestine tilted her head cutely as if confused what he just said, "I-I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"My Name is Nero"

Celestine could swear that it wasn't right...as if there's supposed to be more… she shook her head as she realize that Prim was speaking. "Y-Yes Prim?"

"Lady Celestine, I said I trust Nero with my life." She announce as other raise their eyebrows at her declaration.

"Alicia?"

"They are capable enough." Alicia nodded.

"Ohh, is the Ice Princess finally found a hot stud to defrost her?" Maia chuckled as the blonde girl blushed at the accusation.

"O-OI! I am not! I would rather kiss you than sleep with him!" She said as Celestine giggled and Luu-Luu laugh out loud at the comedy.

"That… actually sounds hot." Veronica mumbled.

"Stop." Nero said before looking forward as his eye color change it again to Grey. "Are we in the clear?" He asked slightly tired from the words he said.

"Yes...let the meeting commence."

LINE BREAK

"Shouldn't you been with them?" Vault asked Nero who was standing in front of the doors.

"..." The boy didn't say anything as he moved his head in rhythm.

"Oi!" The man said waving his hand. "You gone deaf or something?"

"I heard you. Just listening to some tunes" Nero said pulling out a headphone out from his ear.

"So why aren't-"

"I am a soldier, not a diplomat. Send me place, enemy or an objective and I'll do it. Nothing else needed." He explained as he pointed at the door. "Besides Cass and Arcade are in there."

"…a soldier huh?" Vault scoffed.

"Not as a exciting as a merc huh?" Nero chuckled, "Well, I am technically a merc, I take jobs and kill for caps." He started knowing that he'll be working with the man, might as well make him a puppet. "Hey...Sorry I got angry. I love to fight and when someone takes my kill...well it's like fucking my mother."

"?" Vault just raised an eyebrow, looking at him strangely.

"What?"

"Heh, I like you...you kill but unlike this weaker soldiers...you can understand it and brush it off." He punched Nero's shoulder in a playful manner. "Heck, I might take you in my company if you want."

"No thanks." Nero said kindly.

"Aw c'mon, you'd make a great addition. Plus, I'll let you in on a little secret. Call it being… for exclusive members only."

"And what's that?" Nero started as the man was about to say it until the doors open to show Prim and Arcade. "Hey is everything ready?"

"Not exactly, we need you to talk." The scientist explained as he turn to Vault with a smirk. "And you, you perfect specimen of top physique can go ahead and rally your troops. The order to go invade...the Dark Queen or whatever starts when Courier joins you." The doctor winked at Vault who comically turned white.

"What's wrong with you?" Nero looked at him strangely.

"N-Nothing!"

Watching Vault walk away in odd haste Nero eyes turn pink before nudging the doctors stomach, "Didn't know you like them big and burly." he said with smirk.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it~" The doctor said slyly, making Vault pale even further.

"Oh is mister Arcade… uhh…" Prim blushed as she didn't realize the handsome blonde male was gay,

"Right, I didn't tell ya." Nero said. "In the wasteland, same sex marriages or relationships are the norm. Before the fallout I heard people used to hate them."

"They do in the Brotherhood or Enclave remember?" Arcade reminded Nero.

"Right, pure human breeding I forgot." He nodded.

"A-Anyways, I'll see you around!" Vault said, before quickly leaving.

"Go get 'em." Nero smirked at Arcade.

"As much I would love to… this is serious… Hoover dam serious."

Nero eyes widen as they turn...black, a color Arcade swore that would never happen again. The Real one...was in control. "That bad?"

"Could be...all I know is that the Asian woman, The Blonde woman with large pointed ears and Prim need to talk to you." He suggested, "I'll gather up the team and get everything ready. Make sure you double check your guns and make a quick count of your heal items and food supplies."

Nero nodded as he place his hands on his trusty doctors shoulders, "All of your recount bullets, energy ammo, meds and everything. Double and triple check...please...no casualties this time around."

"We will...Sir." The man said saluting to Nero with a sad smile. "Anything else?"

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" Rex barked as he came running towards them.

"Aww… Rexie…" Nero smiled as he patted the dog's side. "You can't come, this a war… ED-E has the upgrades needed. You don't." He sadly reminded.

*WHINE WHINE!*

"I could take him in… as a guard dog." Prim suggested.

"Are you sure?" Nero asked. Rex however didn't do anything besides putting a paw on his head and then moved it down, as if saluting to the girl service. "Alright, alright… Rex as the King said to you when he gave you to me...Rex protect this girl with your life as you would do for me."

"WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

"Take care of her. And if and when we come back, you get 3 t-bone steaks."

"WOOF~!"

"Prim, also don't wear hats… he doesn't like them… maybe because it rhymes with Rats? Speaking of which if you have any well...don't feed him, he'll be eating them." Nero informed the girl.

"N-Noted." Prim sweat dropped.

"Well with the hats, if you're nice to him. He'll let ya." He patted the dog as he looked at his charge. "So let's go, the sooner we finish talking to them. The fast I can get out and fight." He declared entering the room with his charge following after him. Before him was the Celestine and the Asian woman...but he blushed as he realized her attire...

The first thing he noticed was that she wore a crown of sorts, something that a miko would wear. Next she had on a salmon pink kimono that only fell to her waist and wore a pink see-through jacket veil. But the most prominent feature about her was that she wore a sort of loincloth only covering her womanhood and has white leggings. Her hair was short and had two

"Oh hell…!" He quickly realize something was up and brought out a cloak to cover his body.

"Why did you do that?" Celestine asked as Nero red face glow brighter.

"A-Ah… No reason…"

"Celestine, I suggest that we should tell him about the meeting...I fear he is getting antsy for his battle." Kaguya stated.

'More because of your hot attire… and my hard-on. God dammit…' He blushed looking away with a comically look. "What is it?"

"I heard that you are loyal for saving humanity or at least creating peace." The goddess of a woman stated.

"Aye, tis what I said." He said respectfully, "What about it?"

"As you know, we are at war with a Dark Elf named-"

"Holy shit...there are elves?!" Nero said with shock tone.

"Fufufu...it seems he rather just fight than listen." Kaguya smirked at his reaction.

"Indeed, yes, I am a High Elf."

"What makes you high?" Nero asked.

"I am proficient in Light and Healing Magic." She explained as the boy blushed once more...he thought she was...well High as in drug induced. Damn he wish he can take some pills… "But as I was saying...you spare your enemies? Like that soldier who wanted to assassinate Prim?"

"Y-Yes… that's correct…" Nero cleared his throat. "Although if then can be used for later on, I only spare enemies if they have something worthy to be used for...why?"

"Olga, The Dark Queen and one of the few Dark Elves...is our enemy. But I beseech you...spare her. She is an old friend and former Shield before she had turn." The High Elf explained, "I believe a greater enemy would appear in time and her mastery in the Dark Arts can help us."

Nero didn't say anything, "Make me an offer."

"Nero?" Prim asked.

"I won't take any extra risk without a big payoff."

"Of course. I understand." The High Elf. "How does the entire country's fortune sound to you?"

"Lady Celestine!" Kaguya yelled out, "You certainly can't-"

"W-What?" Nero blinked owlishly. "No thanks, something else. I have no need for money, back home and here I have enough the survival skills to survive with little to no help."

"I see…" Celestine said. "Then perhaps… my body…"

"LADY CELESTINE!" Kaguya gawked.

"No...I can't do that…" He said with a fearful look, "Please…" He said with a slight shake, "Oh, h-how about this? I need supplies to return home… if I do this… I want unlimited access and funds to have that. Sounds fair right?"

"Alright… I agree." Celestine nodded, "Kaguya?"

"Agreed…"

"Good…" Nero smiled before covering his mouth, to make a small cough. "Now then, shall we?"

"Wait...if possible bring only two people with you. I don't want to send all of your friends to their deaths, at least if you fall, which I hope doesn't happen. You're friends can return home." Nero nods as the young woman smiled at him. "Prim give him the communication stone."

The teen turn to see Prim handing him a lime-green colored diamond, "Hold tightly and we can talk. Please do so in private." Celestine explained as the boy allow the Pip-Boy to scan it and store it.

"Got it…" He said as he left the room.

"Celestine-sama." Kaguya started, "Why did you send so much trust to him? It can't be just from what I seen about his female friend. Or Prim's trust."

"I have seen a vision Kaguya…" The High Elf explained, "I saw a young man with a odd blue, red, and white symbol on his back wielding a sword with green flames and a odd metal weapon with a green aura. Facing against three enemies, one I could swore I seen...and a young woman holding a blue sword. The last one was the man Nero is looking for...I fear that we are going to enter a war in the likes no one has seen."

LINE BREAK

Nero walked down as he saw his team, "Plans are changing...Boone...Raul...with me. The rest stay with Prim…Arcade stay in this city, ask Celestine for the stuff you need to fix the transporter." Courier Six said with a hard glare as they bowed their heads.

"RIGHT!"

Placing his hand forward, and saw the others place their on his...he could see two more hands, although transparent he smiled. "This may not be the Wasteland, but our goal is the same. Take down the scum who wants to destroy peace and survive...when this ends, we're going home and...OH SHIT!" Nero screamed as he looked at Veronica. "How long have we been here!?"

"About barely a week. Why…?"

"Aw crap...I hope my daughters aren't wondering where I am…" He sighed knowing that he'll be in hell when he returns.

 _ **AK: Please send me reviews and also send questions in your reviews and I will send answers!**_


End file.
